


Жил-был Кэп

by Jager_st



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Жил-был пес
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager_st/pseuds/Jager_st
Summary: Одним прекрасным утром Стивена Роджерса уволили с должности Капитана Америка





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Гость-из-будущего

Это было обычное утро в Нью-Йорке. Самое обычное. Оно ничем не отличалась от сотни других. Повышенная февральская влажность легкой дымкой оседала на стеклах автомобилей, стоящих в пробках. По асфальту стучали каблуки туфелек, шаркали подошвы модных ботинок, беззвучно скользили легкими, целующими касаниями вспененные кроссовки и кеды, глухо бумкали набойки лоферов. Все как всегда.

За одним маленьким, мизерным исключением — этим утром жизнь Стивена Роджерса катилась в тартарары, набирая скорость. Как слетевший со стопоров вагончик на американских горках.

Нет, он предполагал: насыщенная жизнь супергероя когда-то закончится. Финал представлялся несколько помпезным, ярким, чтоб по нему потом можно было снять блокбастер, а то и два. Но не таким, совсем не таким…

Впрочем, он сам, собственными руками выкопал себе могилу. Заступом служила его консервативность, а лопатой — несговорчивость. Он и сейчас не пошел бы на сделку со своим внутренним миром, но вот легче от этого не становилось. Обидно было другое: тех, кто будет его могилу зарывать, тоже выучил он, Капитан Америка.

Его ученики, Веселая банда в полном составе. Следующее поколение, цветы грядущего на могиле настоящего. Интересно, кто из них бросит первую горсть земли на крышку гроба?

— Ник, я хочу быть уверен, что понял тебя правильно, — Стив подошел к панорамному окну и уперся ладонью в прохладное стекло. Смотреть сейчас Нику в глаза не хотелось. Зачем ставить старого друга в совсем уж неловкое положение, он и так выкручивался как мог последние два года, прикрывая всю команду перед Советом Правительств.

— Стив, хоть ты меня не мучай. Все ты понял правильно: старое уходит, новое приходит. Мстители больше не воюют, они — платиновый резерв на случай катаклизма всемирных масштабов. С текущими проблемами разбирается Банда.

— Они еще не до конца готовы, как ты не видишь? Почему нас нельзя оставить хотя бы на кураторстве? — Стив оттолкнулся от окна, еле сдерживая клокочущую внутри ярость, чуть ли не за шкирку усадил себя в приемное кресло и, наконец, взглянул на Ника.

Веселая Банда была одновременно и радостью, и общей болевой точкой. Слишком молодые, слишком разные, слишком резвые. В них все было «слишком», не команда, а банда пяти «не». Шерстокрыл — не гуманен, Жасмин Принцесса Персии — несдержанна, Моника — непредсказуема, Гуфи — неосторожен, Марк (о, им он гордился особо) — недоверчив.

Ник казался серым от усталости и напряжения. Прятал лицо и нервно перебирал стопку распечаток. Вся документация давным-давно велась в виртуале, и бумажки были на своем месте специально для пускания пыли в глаза нужным посетителям. Сейчас на месте посетителя сидел Стив, только Нику было не до показухи.

— Давай влезем в чужие шкуры, Капитан? И посмотрим чужими глазами. Совет Правительств видит результативную работу Банды: они справляются с задачами самой высокой сложности и при этом — что важнее всего — минимизируют потери. И я сейчас не о людях. Я о зданиях, о важных объектах, технике, даже об оружии, чтоб его! Марк свой арсенал не менял уже два года — включая форму. Сплошная экономия. И… Банда выглядит впечатляюще. Они способны решать задачи без оглядки на тебя, Старка или Романову. Вы дали им все что могли, теперь нужно отдать последнее — дорогу, славу, желание защищать! Еще на прошлой неделе ты, на этом самом месте, хвалил Жасмин такими словами, каких от тебя никто из Мстителей не слышал. Тыкал пальцем в финты Моники и Марка. Было?

— Я от своих слов не отказываюсь. Банда — отличная команда, но…

— «Но», Стив, можешь засунуть себе в новый словарный запас. Он теперь тебе по карману. Банда способна справиться с любой угрозой сама. Мстители уходят в отставку. Это не просьба, это приказ, — Ник стукнул костяшками по распечаткам и брезгливо скривился.

— То есть десять лет нами затыкали любую… жопу, чтобы теперь сказать «спасибо, ребята, вы свободны»?

— Вот видишь, — горько усмехнулся Ник, — зато теперь тебе доступны новые горизонты, того глядишь ругаться научишься.

— Я умею. Я рос тут, во времена Великой депрессии, когда самые приличные пиджаки были у сутенеров, шелковые чулки у шлюх, а толстые кошельки у бутлегеров.

— Стив. Остановись. Ты не первый, с кем я говорю. Бери пример с Тони. Как только он получил весь расклад — за три минуты подписал прошение на отпуск и умотал на курорт, сказав: «Спасибо, господи! Наконец-то отпуск!». Романова даже не дослушала, а уже копалась в телефоне, заказывая себе какие-то билеты. А они такие же кураторы Банды, как и ты…

— Наверно я старомоден, но я так не могу. Не теперь. Я десять лет…

— Стив, это не отстранение, да как ты не поймешь! Это гребаная смена профиля! Не хочешь в отпуск — бери на себя Главный Архив. У нас там Локи ногу сломит, что творится. Столько бесценной информации пылится грузом, а она могла бы работать на ЩИТ, на страну. В Центре Стратегических Разработок и Планирования для тебя свободно кресло консультанта. Если понравится…

— Предлагаешь мне зарыться в бумажки, пока молодняк сворачивает себе шею? — от попыток сдержаться у Стива заболели скулы.

— Предлагаю заняться полезным делом, пока новые специалисты будут осваивать предназначенный для них фронт работ, — мягко ответил Ник.

— То есть, Капитан Америка теперь полезен только в Архиве? — Стив вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Банда обладает уникальными талантами. Ты же сам видел, как быстро они научились всему. Сам их обучал. Их способности, как бы это сказать… зрительно превосходят возможности первого состава. Шерстокрыл маневренней Тони, Жасмин тратит на зачистку территории времени втрое меньше, чем Вдова. Втрое, Стив! А Марк…

— Общительней и моложе меня, да?

— Да, — Ник откинулся в кресле и скрестил руки на груди, словно защищаясь. — И общительней. И моложе. И интервью дает охотнее. У него рейтинг — девяносто. Он — умник, ловит конъюнктуру, момент. У женщин за сорок вызывает умиление и прилив материнской любви, у подростков — романтические чувства. Он может в благодарность за подаренные цветы поцеловать старушку в щеку, ее дочку в шею, а внучку — в губы. И не выглядит при этом так, словно его сейчас стошнит, но деньги уже уплачены. И разрушений от Банды существенно меньше. Безусловно, такой мясорубки, как с читаури, им на пути не попадалось, но… Марку простят, даже если он три небоскреба уронит. Стив, вы замечательные, великие и грозные, но надо уступать дорогу и становиться советчиками, наставниками, управленцами. Пора перестать быть Люком и научиться быть Йодой.

— На покой, говоришь? — тон у Капитана Америки стал ровный, как линия остановившегося пульса на кардиомониторе. — В архивы?

— Да, Стив. В Архив. В Планирование и Стратегию. В Генералитет. К круглым столам и кожаным креслам. Туда, где можно приносить людям пользу, не роняя им на голову сто тридцать этажей офисов.

Хлопка двери Ник не услышал.

Он его увидел.

Как медленно, по-киношному, рухнула перегородка между кабинетом и приемной, содержащая эту самую дверь.

Секретарь, как раз объясняющая двум рабочим, на какую стену вешать закупленные для релаксации репродукции, оценив ущерб, ровным голосом сказала:

— Мы свяжемся с вами позже. Когда определимся с цветом стен.

Верно, какая уж тут релаксация! Ник растёр переносицу и потянулся к ящику стола за лежавшей там флягой с виски. Ящик застопорило. Он рванул за кольцо на себя сильнее и еле успел откатиться назад, когда у стола подломилась одна из титановых ног, чуть не отправив массивную мраморную столешницу прямиком на коленные суставы директора.

Кажется, именно на этом углу сидела Романова во время утренней беседы.

Ник встал с кресла и сразу ощутил, как за шиворот тонкой струйкой побежала пыль от штукатурки на потолке.

Дыра, которую пробил собой обогащенный новостями Старк, вновь проступила во всей своей силуэтной красоте — ночная бригада ремонтников сделала, что могла, чтобы замаскировать пробоину, но у любого подвига есть пределы.

Мстители оказались на удивление… мстительны.

Кивнув секретарю, Ник покинул кабинет, на ходу набирая в мессенджере сообщение для Клинта и перенося встречу в Центральный парк. Там природа. Деревья. Это успокаивает. Да и смета за ремонт уже втрое превысила годовую квоту.

Гребаные убытки!

И это не считая небоскреба, который Мстители уронили на последней миссии. Небоскреб перешел в отрицательную высоту, пробив бюджет ЩИТа до глубины Марианской впадины — на все сто тридцать этажей махом.


	2. Chapter 2

Домой, на казенную квартиру, Стив не пошел.

Хотелось хоть на время исчезнуть из-под фокуса камер и прослушки, и если на работе — теперь уже бывшей — этого добра с избытком хватало в каждом кабинете, то в квартире аппаратуры было процентов на пятьдесят меньше — в основном благодаря Тони. Тот каждый месяц затевал в их жилищах генеральную уборку, натравливая Марков на любую не подходящую под определение бытовой техники электронику. Такая практика всем шла на пользу: спецы из ЩИТа учились максимально маскировать свои приборы, роботы Старка получали новый опыт, Стив — на неделю или две свободную от чужих ушей жилплощадь. Последний раз Тони прибирался три недели назад, и в квартире наверняка уже жучок на жучке сидел и микрофоном погонял.

Поэтому Стив невозмутимо прошагал мимо своего мотоцикла на автостоянке, вышел со стороны внутренней парковки, срезал двумя проходными закрытыми территориями дорогу и оказался на знакомом перекрестке, где с одной стороны терпко пах поджаренными зернами Старбакс, а с другой тянулись ряды мелких книжных магазинов и лавочек букинистов.

Бариста, знавший постоянных клиентов в лицо, написал на стакане «моему любимчику» и нарисовал сердечко.

Стив отсалютовал стаканом и уселся за самый дальний столик. Пристроил щит в чехле и сумку с формой на соседнем сиденье, достал планшет и задумался.

По всему выходило, что идти было некуда.

В ФБР, АНБ, ЦРУ ему, конечно, обрадуются, как родному. Сделают кучу фотосессий и интервью о том, как Капитан Америка постиг свое истинное предназначение — служить благу конкретной страны, будут жать руку и заглядывать в глаза, а потом на ближайшей миссии повяжут кровью так, что не то что не дернешься — даже не шелохнешься без свистка. Правда, у безопасников не без плюсов: небоскребы можно ронять хоть пачками, никто слова поперек не скажет, спишут на благо родины.

Значит, ведомственные силовики США отменялись. По той же причине не годились подобные структуры других стран — названия разнились, а суть и методы у всех были одинаковы.

Частные охранные структуры за него передерутся, на шум драки явятся государственные, и дальше по схеме выше.

В пожарные и спасатели его не возьмут — тамошние ребята Мстителей не любят всей душой, потому что именно им приходится прибирать последствия. Взять хотя бы небоскреб…

Армия? Опять воевать? Только теперь не за свободу, а за чей-то кошелек? Увольте.

Оставалось либо кормиться за счет журналистов и своего имени, тихо проедая заработанные на интервью и заказных портретах деньги, либо соглашаться на предложение Ника. И оставаться в собственном детище хоть номинально, этаким свадебным капитаном, человеком-витриной.

В кофейню ввалилась компания шумных студентов и стала наперебой что-то заказывать. Кофе был излишне сладким и с довоенным привкусом низкосортного сухого молока. Допивать Стив не стал, подхватил вещи и вышел. Колокольчик на двери коротко звякнул в спину, но звук отдался почему-то в висках.

Планшет пропиликал, рапортуя о новом письме в рабочем ящике: Ник прислал копию приказа о бессрочном отпуске. Неоплачиваемом. Старика можно понять, на него давят. ЩИТ слишком дорогая игрушка, и даже Совет Правительств теперь начинает сводить дебет с кредитом и осознавать, что вложения если окупятся, то на планетарном уровне.

Правда, со служебной квартиры Стива пока никто не гнал, но становилось ясно — жилье тоже скоро используют как рычаг. Капитан Америка как символ был очень нужен ЩИТу: в Архиве, Комитетах, директорском кресле — где угодно, кроме дорогостоящей передовой. Громко уволить его не могли — от такого удара по репутации ЩИТу не оправиться. Тут одного небоскреба было маловато, нужно было еще съесть пару десятков младенцев.

Хотя Ник ведь намекал: если они будут ерепениться — то уговаривать перестанут, рычагов в руках Совета Правительств много, а щит со звездой, чтобы прикрыться — только один. Ник не сказал всей правды, что-то утаил, оставил при себе, надеясь получить быстрое согласие на уход с передовой. Значит, будут сюрпризы. Неприятные.

Может, уволиться самому? Тихо, мирно, без лишней помпы. Но черт его дери, слишком много усилий сюда вложили Говард и Пэгги, Коммандос… Что ему стоило одно только восстановление ЩИТа после Гидры — поседел бы, если не сыворотка! Своих детей не бросают, даже если они научились курить, шлют папу матом и желают тискать девчонок. Или мальчишек.

Хорошо хоть счет за упавший небоскреб им не выставили — пришлось бы одалживаться у Старка.

Было больно, обидно, но сквозь эти неприятные ощущения больше всего горчила на языке правота Ника. Веселая Банда действительно работала на удивление слаженно и чисто. И без разрушений, да. Своего командира — Марка — остальные слушались  
беспрекословно. Стоило тому бровь приподнять, как все летало, кипело и в штабеля складывалось. Мстители на этом фоне выглядели контрастно и даже негативно. У них каждый ходил сам по себе и за себя: на любой приказ Стива Старк мог положить с техническим прибором, Вдова — с заимствованным, а Бартон еще и с прицелом.

Проглотив накопившуюся во рту горькую слюну, Стив потер ноющие виски. Внутри злость боролась с гордостью, а судить драку пыталось самолюбие. Результат оказался предсказуем — заболело сердце, захотелось завыть и вышибить кому-нибудь зубы.

Неудивительно, что Капитан Америка оказался в подземке в полном раздрае. Он даже сам не понял, зачем сюда спустился, ведь хотел пойти совсем в другую сторону — через бульвар, до маленького корейского ресторана. Даже прикидывал, какое из блюд дня сегодня попробует, и тут внезапно осознал, что стоит на перроне и смотрит вслед уходящему составу. В голове бухали гаубицы, ноги были как ватные, а под языком словно сыпанули хинина. Сознание мутилось и моргало. Мерещился Ник, машущий рукой из тоннеля, Наташа, которая прыгала по шпалам на скакалке, и трое габаритных мужчин с военной выправкой, преграждающих путь к выходу.

Огромным усилием удалось моргнуть — на каждое веко словно подвесили по гире. Ник и Наташа исчезли, зато военные внезапно оказались слишком близко. Левый без замаха, коротко ударил Стива в солнечное сплетение, с первого раза пробивая мышечный корсет, который оказался непривычно расслабленным, словно кисель.

— Тебя отравили, — невозмутимый голос Тони прозвучал где-то на грани сознания и боли. — Если сыворотка не справится за минуту — тебе хана, Кэп. Посмотри на того, кто по центру: он будет тебя убивать.

Внутренний голос был прав: центральный достал из ножен широкий армейский нож, перехватил его поудобнее за рукоять и коротко скомандовал:

— Держите под руки. Вскрывать буду от горла — должно сработать. Даже такая живучая тварь не выживет, когда ее выпотрошат.

— Отрава была в кофе. Тот бариста, помнишь? Ты всегда оставлял ему на чай. Не в коня корм. Эти парни дали больше. Жаль, сыворотка не успевает. Давай хоть глаза закроем, на что тут смотреть?

Стив позволил векам опуститься — так было проще, чем удерживать их открытыми. Сердце бухало молотом все сильнее, суперкровь пыталась нейтрализовать токсин, но слишком медленно. Сыворотка запаздывала. Все ее резервы уходили на дыхание и поддержку сознания.

В кадык кольнуло болью, а следом раздался глухой звук — нож от горла исчез, зато появился пол и со всего маху треснул Стива по лицу. Он попытался подняться на онемевших руках и, прищурившись, рассмотреть происходящее вокруг. Не вышло: перед глазами мелькнули какие-то толстые жгуты, потом оторванная рука с кольцом-печаткой выпускника Йеля. Стива снова приподняло, и второго столкновения с полом его голова не выдержала. Сознание отключилось с укоризненным вздохом Тони:

— Наверно, ты мало давал на чай! Меня вот никогда не травили в Старбаксе.


	3. Chapter 3

Очнувшись, Стив увидел над собой кирпичный потолок в зеленоватых разводах плесени; закрепленные на нем болтами трубы — все в слоях облупившейся масляной краски; медленно исчезающий за одной из них толстый крысиный хвост; Брока Рамлоу; набухающую мутными каплями воду на своде тоннеля.

Капля собралась с силами, сорвалась и упала Стиву на лоб. Следом еще одна, и еще. От воды несло затхлостью и ржавчиной. Голова болела так, как не болела с тридцать девятого года и трехнедельной пневмонии. Хорошо хоть горечь под языком исчезла, правда, взамен туда сыпанули песка.

Стив рывком сел, ухватился за кирпичную кладку, зажмурился в борьбе с головокружением и еще раз провел ревизию действительности: старый кирпичный тоннель вокруг, крыса, стрекочущая откуда-то сверху, вода, капающая с потолка в накопившуюся на полу лужу, половину которой уже впитали его джинсы, с шелестом опадающие с труб слои краски. Рамлоу — осунувшийся и небритый — сидел рядом на грязном полу и задумчиво рассматривал распакованный щит, уложив его на колени звездой вверх.

— Не скачи, не на параде, — сказал он вместо приветствия. — В этот раз постарались, надо ж, какой эффект. Длительный. Умники херовы.

— У меня есть вопросы, — Стив вытер рукавом лицо, по ощущениям больше размазав грязь, чем убрав. — Много вопросов. Я же не сплю?

— Могу ущипнуть, — предложил Рамлоу и подпер рукой щеку, словно Шляпник с картинки, которую присылал Тони.

— Попробуй, — перед глазами постепенно прояснялось.

Правое бедро как ошпарило кипятком, дурнота мгновенно вернулась и сразу же отступила, словно лопнула. Окружающий пейзаж приобрел четкость, и Стив успел прикусить себе язык за миг, как с него сорвалось нечто настолько нецензурное, что щит мог расплавиться от стыда за несдержанность хозяина.

— С-с… спасибо, — выдавил он, растирая пострадавшую мышцу. Регенерация, замедленная ядом, не спешила залечивать пострадавшее место.

— Обращайся, — радушно ответил теперь уже точно не галлюциногенный Рамлоу. — Убедился, не мерещусь? Хорошо, что очухался. Нам стоит спуститься глубже. Погода портится, скоро тут будет совсем сыро.

— Сейчас? — от мысли, что нужно вставать и тащиться куда-то в загадочное «глубже», голова опять разболелась.

— Спешки нет, Кэп. Все, что могло случиться, — уже случилось. Максимум печалей — лишняя лужа под задницей.

— Я долго пробыл в отключке? — по внутренним часам Стива отмеряло часа два, ну максимум три.

Рамлоу прищурился, отложил в сторону щит и расправил плечи. Стив только сейчас заметил, что на бывшем коллеге надеты только черная майка, форменные штаны и берцы, хотя тоннель тропиками похвастаться не мог. А когда этот внезапно оживший покойник развернулся к нему правым боком, то свистящее ругательство вырвалось изо рта само собой:

— Нихерово.

— Ну да. Восемь этажей и пожар — какой уж тут модельный бизнес, — Рамлоу показательно провел рукой в обрезанной перчатке по щеке, которая больше походила на склон вулкана после извержения: рубцы накладывались друг на друга, словно стекая за шею и спину. Вместо уха был темный провал. — Дорога на подиум закрыта, прощай, легкие заработки.

— Тебя искали, — Стив поборол желание прикоснуться, проверить, не грим ли. Он прекрасно помнил, кто такой Рамлоу и на что тот способен. На очень, очень многое.

— Плохо искали. Я говорил тебе — набирай в команду профессионалов, а ты сорокой тащил в гнездо тех, у кого сердце блестит ярче навыков.

Стив хмыкнул:

— И был прав. Мне одного профессионального тебя хватило. И в лифте. И в бегах. И при запуске. У Сэма до сих пор пястные кости левой не восстановлены.

— Ему повезло, что они у него остались. Дерется как баба.

Стив сдержался. Информация сейчас важнее старых счетов. При всем своем гоноре, Рамлоу продолжал быть всего лишь человеком, обученным, сильным, опытным, но против Стива он все равно был что доберман против волка. Без шансов. Проверено при приеме на работу и перед увольнением, аж два раза.

— Так сколько я был в отключке? И что произошло?

— Двое суток и четыре часа, — спокойно заявил Рамлоу, перед этим втянув носом затхлый воздух, словно по нему определяя время. — Что произошло? Тебя пытались убить. Надо сказать, изобретательно, хотя и топорно. Где-то подпоили таким, что вся кровь взбесилась — выглядел как зебра, только фиолетовая. Полоса синяя, полоса лиловая, жопа. А потом решили зарезать, хэнд мэйд, так сказать. В принципе, логично. Шут ее знает, твою сыворотку, может, она у тебя даже пулю в голове обмотает, как ракушка жемчужину, и через нос выпихает. Ножами надежнее, если на части.

— И кто им не дал довести дело до конца?

— А ты здесь еще кого-то видишь? — Рамлоу развел руками и картинно огляделся. — Если да — давай еще полчаса посидим, Роджерс, пока тебя отпустит.

Стив вздохнул. Оказаться должным Рамлоу было как-то… шершаво. Цепляло и кололо одновременно. Нет, во время прежних, относительно безмятежных дней до начала «Озарения», лейтенант не раз прикрывал. Не то чтобы жизнь, но целостность шкуры сохранять помогал. А потом … даже не предал, нет: Стив давно, еще с войны не ждал ни от кого верности — она измеряется только качеством пыток и количеством заложников. Просто оказался абсолютно чужим человеком, которому было пару миль по пути с Капитаном Америка. И они прошагали эти мили, обмениваясь шутками и обоймами. А потом разошлись, чтоб потом столкнуться лбами. У Стива лоб оказался предсказуемо крепче.

— По всей видимости, я — твой должник.

— Ага, — легко согласился Рамлоу.

— Как я могу компенсировать?

— Не горит, Кэп. Лучше вставай, ты становишься похож на живого, хоть и зеленого человека, и лишняя влажность по всему телу ни тебе, ни мне нахрен не сдалась. Наверху дождь, ливневка скоро наполнится, а герметизация здесь ни к черту. Давай спускаться.

— Может, лучше наверх? — Стив встал на ноги. Пошатнулся. Голова вела себя прилично, но общая ватная слабость была непривычной. Непозволительной. — У меня в кабинете значительно уютней. Сырости нет, зато есть кофе. И в связи с последними событиями: восстановить тебя вряд ли выйдет, но вот компенсацию…

— Роджерс, в связи с последними событиями ты с сумкой личных вещей, которые обычно держишь в том самом кабинете, где компенсация, оказался сначала там, где тебя отравили, а потом тут, где чуть не порешили. Сюда, вниз, слухи просачиваются медленно, зато фильтруются от брехни. Сейчас не время всплывать, Кэп. Задраиваем люки и ложимся на дно. Если у тебя возражения — считай, что неделя в ужасных подземных условиях с бывшим идеологическим противником — твоя плата за спасение. Так что двигай вперед, кофе я для тебя найду. В компенсацию.

Стив раздумывал недолго — последние события вывернули мироощущение наизнанку, сделав привычное — смертельным, а опасное — надежным. Рисковать он умел, любил и не боялся. В данном случае риском было доверие. Орел или решка. Провести некоторое время в компании Рамлоу в сознании, раз уж он уже и так провалялся рядом с ним двое суток без памяти, — не самое плохое. Ввязался в драку — нужно разбираться. Для начала — со временем.

— Плата однозначно будет другой. Но сначала мне нужно понять, от кого ты меня… спас. И почему меня вообще понадобилось спасать. Связь у тебя найдется?

— Найдется. После беседы и ужина, — Рамлоу легко закинул на плечо чехол с щитом, подхватил сумку Стива и двинул куда-то влево по тоннелю.

Только сейчас Стив сообразил, что вечеряли они без освещения, и если ему, в кромешной темноте, помогала видеть сыворотка, то наличие такого таланта у Рамлоу стало сюрпризом. Что-то последнее время жизнь сплошь состоит из этих самых сюрпризов.

Первые шаги дались трудно, слабость в коленях была ощутимой. Бывший лейтенант тактично останавливался подождать бывшее ослабевшее начальство. Не торопил, подсказывал, если где-то на затопленном полу выщербились кирпичи или из стены торчала арматура. В общем, Рамлоу вел себя как радушный хозяин в холле собственного особняка. О размерах всего поместья приходилось только догадываться.

— Так почему с вещами, Кэп? — небрежно спросил Рамлоу, когда они вышли в относительно сухой тоннель. Тут плесенью не пахло, зато в воздухе кружилась мелкая красная пыль от кирпичных стенок.

Стив отмолчался, а Рамлоу с тактичностью бульдозера продолжил:

— Неужели очкастые умники из бухгалтерии наконец подсчитали убытки и выяснили, что ваша команда золотых тельцов — это черная дыра в бюджете? И предложили брать с тебя натурой?

— Ага, — что отвечать на такую провокационную проницательность было не ясно.

— А остальные пожиратели финансов?

— В отпуске.

— А ты пожадничал, решил натурой не давать, собрал узелок, и…

— Ага, — еще раз подтвердил Стив, совсем не желая, чтобы Рамлоу продолжал, но тот остановился, внезапно оказавшись очень близко и, прищурившись, пытливо заглянул в глаза.

— Выгнали?

— Не совсем. Предложили в Стратегический, и… я сейчас не хочу об этом.

— Выгнали, — уверенно кивнул Рамлоу и двинулся дальше.

Стив поплелся следом. Проклятая слабость не отпускала, хотелось уже, наконец, сесть, а лучше — лечь где-нибудь и забыться еще на два дня, чтобы голова не пухла от вопросов. Но Рамлоу продолжал петлять по тоннелям, витками спускаясь все ниже. Иногда где-то вдалеке раздавался шум поезда, но он всегда был чуть приглушенным, словно между ними и путями были не метры, а километры.

— Кэп, еще немного, и там будет шконка и даже с матрасом.

Видимо, Рамлоу пас его по звуку шагов. Все-таки бывший лейтенант был на диво понятливым типом. А еще когда-то он был простым, надежным, интересным и сильным. Все четыре параметра очень мешали Стиву там, в лифте, когда они пытались завалить друг друга в Трискелионе. И если один параметр процесс заваливания усложнял незначительно, то остальные три мешались уже на совсем другом уровне.

— Что стало пушинкой, сломавшей хребет киту? Вроде так по-литературному, а, Кэп? Давай, говори, отвлекись от слушанья своей засбоившей сыворотки.

— Небоскреб.

— Тот самый, который так красиво в прямом эфире две недели назад завалился? Там Старк, еще пыль бетонная не осела, уже интервью давал, ты маячил героически, припорошенный такой, как пончик. И что? Хочешь сказать, что когда три месяца назад вы снесли военную базу на Гавайях только потому, что нашим ястребам померещилась измена в военных кругах, — это фигня? А вот пустой небоскреб, который уже неделю ждал сноса, — это повод?

— Не пустой. Офисы. Просто успели эвакуировать.

— Ага, — как-то рассеяно ответил Рамлоу и свернул в незаметную арку, прикрытую дверью по форме — обычной дверью, деревянной, с обратной стороны обитой чем-то мягким.

— Пришли. Добро пожаловать. База.

Теперешняя квартира Рамлоу была откровенно подвальной, хотя где-то в подсознании Стив почему ожидал необычного — не берлоги доктора Зло, конечно, но хотя бы тайного бункера.

Все было куда проще: часть старого тоннеля и четыре технических помещения гребенкой. Одно — самое большое, использовалось как кухня — там стояла легкая сборная пластиковая мебель, точно в летнем кафе, плитка, короткий холодильник и микроволновка. Остальное место занимала огороженная сеткой, громко гудящая, щитовая.

Вторая, крохотная подсобка — пять квадратных метров — смесь склада и оружейной. К удивлению Стива, все внутри оказалось покрыто слоем красной пыли, толстым и давним. Чистыми были только полки, на которых стояли ремонтные инструменты. Странно, такого пренебрежения к стальным кормилицам за лейтенантом раньше не водилось.

Третья комната была чем-то вроде гостиной охранника-параноика: несколько мониторов, серверная стойка, телевизор, ноутбук, неожиданно блестящий стеклом и зеркалами бар, под завязку наполненный бутылками, и дешевый диван-книжка из серии «не садись с размаху».

Последняя комната использовалась как спальня — на девяти метрах еле помещалась железная кровать с панцирной сеткой, такие Стив помнил еще по госпиталю, где работала мама, наверно, с тех пор тут и пылится. Кроме допотопного монстра с шишечками на спинке, здесь поместился стол с ноутбуком.

Отсутствие окон неприятно давило на психику.

Хвост коридора был отгорожен под сортир с душевой — Стив оценил фантазию и сварку: Рамлоу явно клепал и собирал систему сам. Стоило, наверно, умереть для всех, чтобы открыть в себе новые грани таланта — например, к слесарному делу.

Рамлоу сгрузил щит и сумку в гостиной, кивнул на диван:

— Падай. Сейчас будет ужин. Лапша и тушенка. Ок?

Стив кивнул, сейчас он был готов сожрать даже жареных тараканов, но тушенка однозначно была привлекательней. Диван был коварным и натужно заскрипел, но он был диваном, и Стив за это качество простил ему все. Опустился, точнее, упал в него, с наслаждением вытянул ноги, раздумывая, снимать ботинки или нет.

— Стягивай, все свои, — решил за него Рамлоу. — Пока телек посмотри, пульт под подушкой.

Стив ткнул в красную кнопку. И через пять минут у него уже было полное ощущение, что кнопка — ядерная.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда перед ним поставили миску с лапшой и вскрытую разогретую консерву, Стив не заметил: боялся пропустить хоть слово из новостного выпуска.

Рамлоу впихнул ему в руки вилку и рявкнул в ухо:

— Ешь давай. Не бойся, ничего важного не пропустишь — это туфта уже сутки по всем каналам. За последние двенадцать часов ничего нового они не добавили.

Стиву хватило и старого: на него из эфира лилось отборное дерьмо. Очень качественное, отсортированное. И отлично смонтированное.

О финансовых рисках Тони и «Старк Индастриз», о пророссийском прошлом и настоящем Романовой, о каникулах Клинта в Китае. В общем и целом — ничего нового. Кроме способа подачи.

«Старк спустил на скачках два миллиона, а онкоцентр во Флориде до сих пор не достроен» или «Старк купил фаворита Дерби за рекордную сумму, и гарантировал журналистам, что строительство клиники имени Эрскина по изучению рака идет согласно графику и будет закончено в октябре» — почувствуйте разницу. Так вот, по всем каналам, не стесняясь и не краснея, гнали первый вариант, под нарезку из старых кадров: Тони купается в бассейне с шампанским, Наташа в роли переводчика на встрече с президентом России, Клинт в группе китайцев осматривает новое оружие. Прям не новости, а учебник по пропаганде «Враг народа за один день для чайников».

Капитану Америка доставалось эфирного времени примерно столько же, сколько всем Мстителям вместе взятым. Вот он брезгливо кривит губы на вручении наград, вот осуждающе смотрит на волонтеров, вот стоит на очередных, только что собственноручно сотворенных руинах, вот пожимает руку предателю Рамлоу на годичной давности хронике, вот сидит в шезлонге рядом с Пирсом у бассейна и рассматривает какие-то схемы.

Кадры по отдельности были правдой. Все вместе — сливались в такую чудовищную ложь, что Стиву стало почти плохо с сердцем.

Проклятый небоскреб падал аж с восемнадцати разных ракурсов. Можно было подумать, к его падению готовились, как к олимпиаде. Тони сверкал в камеру улыбкой акулы и совал купюры в руки людям, у которых на лбу клейма ставить было негде. Романова в красном платье интимно гладила по щеке российского посла и нежно улыбалась каким-то широкоплечим мрачным типам. Бартон обучал узкоглазого пехотинца основам рукопашного боя, хвалил китайский штурмовик и рулил тайваньским вертолетом. Стив Роджерс брезгливо отмахивался от большеглазой черноволосой девушки, которая в дрожащих от счастья руках протягивала ему фото для автографа. Хлопал по плечу Старка. Уворачивался от воздушной блондинки. Крепко обнимался с Хэппи. Бросал небрежное «без комментариев» журналистке с таким декольте, что ее коллеги смотрели в эти бездны, а не на свои микрофоны. Позировал для прессы в обнимку с Марком, что-то весьма интимно шепча ему на ухо.

Вашу ж мать! Экран погас одновременно с тем, как в руке у Стива сломалась вилка.

— Жри, говорю. Потом досмотришь, — Рамлоу принес еще одну вилку и картинным жестом протянул — пришлось взять. — Я в твое здоровье тут немного вложился, так что сделай милость, сохраняй то, что удалось спасти.

Вкус у еды, наверное, был, но Стив его не почувствовал, закинул в себя, как в топку, первую порцию, также безразлично съел добавку и даже наскреб где-то на дне души сил сказать «спасибо».

— Обращайся, — Рамлоу сгреб одноразовую миску и пустую консервную банку в пластиковое мусорное ведро и всунул Стиву в руки бутылку пива.

Стив на автомате сжал пальцы.

— Выпей, Кэп, — посоветовал Рамлоу. — И вместе посмотрим вторую серию.

Стив послушался.

То ли пиво сыграло свою роль, то ли яд окончательно растворился, то ли на сытый желудок содержимое телеканалов пошло легче, но на появление на экране Веселой Банды сердце Стива уже не отреагировало. Банда держалась отлично: мило улыбалась журналистам, тискала детишек, с серьезными лицами рассказывала о пользе утилизации пластика и об отказе от одноразовой посуды.

Стив даже на мгновение устыдился и поискал глазами мусорник, но наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Рамлоу и снова уставился в экран. Банду показывали с любовью, выборкой ракурсов и прочими телевизионными приблудами. Их сочетали со щенками, котятами и рыдающими старушками. Бальзам на душу. Потом в эфир пошел блок мировых новостей.

Мир вокруг отличался небывалой враждебностью: Китай вот-вот грозил опрокинуть экономику родины в пропасть, русские уже запустили в производство три новых ракеты и наверняка оснастили ими свои якобы мирные спутники, статистика по онкологическим заболеваниям превысила все мыслимые границы, но ученые только разводили руками и жаловались на мелеющий ручей финансирования. Пойманного вчера маньяка-хастлера показывали со всех сторон — он был светловолос, широкоплеч, красив и убил двадцать семь женщин за последние полтора года. Бессменный директор ЩИТа отказался от должности в связи со слабым здоровьем — профиль Фьюри издалека, кардиомонитор, белый забор клиники.

— Ага, — Рамлоу поставил на стол пустую бутылку и потянулся за следующей. — И сейчас замкнется… Смотри, красиво кольцуют.

Новости закончились дождливым прогнозом погоды, и после краткой рекламы начался фильм — журналистское расследование. Замелькали все те же лица. Опять падал небоскреб.

С девятнадцатого ракурса.

Мстителей старательно закапывали. Вернее, их уже похоронили и теперь засыпали негашеной известью и плевали на могилу. В голове не умещалось. С момента разговора с Ником прошло два с половиной дня.

— Когда это началось?

— Я не засекал, но по радио — позавчера, в шестичасовых, сразу после того, как тебя пытались выпотрошить. Видимо, планировали синхрон. Ты в курсе, где остальные?

— Если Ник не соврал — Старк на островах, Наташа уехала из страны. Про Клинта — не знаю.

— Стрелок — мужик сообразительный, думаю, сразу после беседы взял руки в ноги и растворился, как сахарок в кофе. И только один Капитан Америка остался страдать, за что и поплатился. Знаешь, крупно повезло, что тебя занесло в подземку. Но мне удивительно, что первые двое не оставили тебе сообщений.

— Я забыл телефон на столе у Ника.

— О, — Рамлоу сочувственно покивал. — А там от кабинета хоть что-то осталось?

Стив прижал холодную пивную бутылку к горящему лбу. Вот перед кем ему меньше всего хотелось изливать душу — так это перед Рамлоу.

— Что мы имеем? — бывший лейтенант чувство такта обменял еще в Гидре на дополнительный магазин, поэтому на терзания Стива ему было класть. — Старк обворовывает умирающих от рака, Романова — руки, ноги и титьки зловещей Москвы, Хоукай — топит за узкоглазых, Капитан Америка — женоненавистник и стопроцентный пидорас. Веселая банда — красавчики и умнички. Я ничего не упустил?

— Не трогай Банду, они — хорошие ребята…

— Роджерс, за двое с лишним суток твои хорошие ребята ни слова не сказали в вашу защиту. Даже просто не упомянули ваши имена в интервью. Я специально проверял, пока ты пребывал в бессознанке. Если хочешь — посмотрю еще раз.

— Они могли не знать, быть на миссии…

— Еще три часа назад они были в Белом доме, на рауте. Там прямой эфир. Марк Вихрь выступал, говорил что-то про гарантированную помощь. Я, правда, не дослушал, кому именно. Пошел посмотреть, не очухался ли гарантированно выкинутый на помойку истории герой.

Стив залпом допил пиво. Опьянение предсказуемо не появилось.

— Злорадствуешь?

— Есть немного, — покивал Рамлоу и потер обожженную шею. — Помнишь, как ты меня… там, в лифте? А потом на эстакаде. И еще немножко — на седьмом этаже. Мимоходом так, но мне хватило.

Про этаж Стив не помнил, но согласно хмыкнул и кивнул — он тогда носорогом спешил на взлетевшее «Озарение» и вообще не смотрел, кого отпихивает с дороги. Может, и Рамлоу. Но если тот рассчитывал на извинения — пусть выкусит.

— Ну да, работа такая, — покивал бывший двойной агент и достал еще одну запотевшую бутылку. — Понимаю. Родина сказала «надо», Капитан ответил «есть». А я вот всю жизнь мотаюсь — все сам за себя. Никто за патриотический ошейник не дергает. Правда, и косточки тоже не дают.

Стив выпил предложенное залпом и наконец ощутил где-то на задворках грудины легкий хмель, открыл рот, не зная, что собирается точно сказать, — поблагодарить еще раз за спасение, за пиво и ужин, или послать к черту:

— Так я это…

— Теперь как я, — заржал Рамлоу. — Свободен, мертв и нахрен никому не нужен.


	5. Chapter 5

Еще сутки Стив ждал реакции от Банды. Вернее, от Марка. Все-таки он вложил в него чуть больше, чем половину себя. И совсем не в том смысле, о котором обнамекалась пресса. Бульварные газетенки и вовсе настолько ошалели от того, что их хлебушек с хрустом жрут центральные телеканалы, что стали выглядеть на их фоне приличными изданиями — только без биржевых сводок и с инопланетянами.

Еще сутки он надеялся, где-то под ребрами, что все — дурной сон: вот-вот мутная действительность раздвинется, испарится душное подземелье с воскресшим Рамлоу, а взамен воссияет торжество разума. В принципе, мог не тратить время: разум и аудитория вечерних новостей находились на противоположных полюсах. Зато двадцатый и двадцать первый ракурс падения небоскреба порадовали своим профессионализмом. Очень красиво сняли: один с квадрокоптера, второй — с вертолета.

Еще сутки он дал себе на то, чем не занимался давным-давно: лежал на диване и пялился в потолок. Или читал на планшете. Или пил пиво с не слишком словоохотливым Рамлоу, который уступил свою гостиную бывшему начальству, оставив за собой лишь право в вечернее время поужинать тут за просмотром сериала. Стоило пойти титрам, как он уходил в спальню или вовсе — куда-то за дверь, в бесконечное переплетение коридоров. Стив не спрашивал, куда тот исчезал, а Рамлоу не рассказывал. Экс-лейтенант вообще оказался беспроблемным владельцем недвижимости. Выдал два комплекта одежды взамен испорченной во время драки, толстое одеяло и пару подушек. Трижды в день разогревал немудреную жратву и звал на кухню обедать за пластиковым столом. Охотно делился бутылочным светлым пивом. Молчал. И не лез в душу.

На четвертый день Рамлоу заговорил. О деле. И Стив даже не понял поначалу — радоваться ему или грустить об утерянном состоянии шаткого психологического равновесия, в которое он погрузился после всех событий.

— Кэп, у китайцев принято сидеть на берегу и ждать, пока мимо них проплывет труп врага. Мой богатый опыт подсказывает: если сидеть на жопе ровно, то мимо проплывут тонны дерьма, которые нагадит твой враг выше по течению. Проще самому организовать труп, чем ждать милостей от природы. А дальше уже — хошь серфингуй на нем, хошь — закапывай.

— Ты предлагаешь мне вступить в борьбу? Уточни, с кем. С общественным мнением? С институтом власти? С Веселой Бандой? Рамлоу, я, конечно, осколок прошлого, но не до такой степени. Что я сделаю? Выйду и скажу — я не... гомосексуалист и люблю женщин?

— Не, тут врать нельзя, — заржал Рамлоу, вгоняя Стива не то чтобы в краску, но в легкое смущение точно. — Толпа — она тупая, но чувствует тонко. Женщин ты, Роджерс, конечно, уважаешь, относишься к ним трепетно, но увы… Те, кто это затеял, из всех сфабрикованных обвинений только с одним угодили в точку: тебе реально нравятся мужики. Кто-то там глазастый у них, рассмотрел, может, этот твой Марк. На тех забавных видео он выглядит… заинтересованным, — Рамлоу внезапно отбросил веселость и серьезно спросил: — Вспоминай, Кэп. Перед кем свои секреты выпячивал? С кем из них ты спал, кому делал намеки?

— Ни с кем. Никому. Я не афишировал свои наклонности. И уж точно ничего не предлагал Марку. Его я учил.

— Ну, либо ты, Роджерс, — хреновый учитель, либо ученик тебе попался с говнецом, нагнул тебя раком, и как с трамплина…

— Брок, — Стив впервые назвал Рамлоу по имени и, кажется, вогнал его этим в легкий ступор. — Я не желаю обсуждать Веселую Банду вот так, за спиной. Я не слепой, понимаю — с ними все не так чисто и просто, как мне хочется, но все же… Предпочел бы думать, что их ввели в заблуждение. Как всю страну.

— Окей, Кэп. Я больше не трону твоих крошек, не кипятись. Черт, иногда мне жаль, что ты не кудахтал так над СТРАЙКом. Можешь поверить, мы бы оценили больше, чем эти, которые супер.

— Что, мощность на шокерах прикрутили бы? — подковырнул Стив.

Рамлоу словно сдаваясь, поднял обе руки вверх.

— Все, уел. Но кто старое помянет, тому пива больше не дам. Давай о сегодняшнем дне. Ты четыре дня сидишь на моем диване — не пойми меня неправильно, я не против: ты на диване — такое зрелище! На него, как на деньги, можно смотреть вечно. Но все же я начинаю беспокоиться. Молчишь, не спрашиваешь, бездействуешь…

— А ты готов ответить на мои вопросы?

— На некоторые, — Рамлоу перстнем подцепил пивную пробку и открыл бутылку.

Стив последовал его примеру, припоминая, что раньше тот украшений не носил. И Йель точно не заканчивал.

— Вопрос первый: ты сказал, что я не только свободен, но и мертв.

— Есть такое дело. Ты же сумку свою не проверял, верно? Нападали трое, и один очень походил по комплекции на тебя…

— Крайний слева, да, — сверился с воспоминаниями Стив.

— Так получилось, что… всех троих пришлось убить неким весьма неаппетитным способом. А потом несколько… м-м-м, фрагментировать. Двоих я оставил на станции. На третьего прекрасно натянулась твоя форма — я его бросил в тоннеле. Лицо и руки, конечно, подправил, но в тоннеле резкий поворот, состав всегда берет разгон под уклоном — в общем, там и без моих усилий опознавать нечего. Проткнуть они тебя успели, крови натекло порядочно — ДНК анализ уже затруднен. Четвертый труп взял неподалеку. Правда, тогда он трупом еще не был. Мужик, ошивался все время рядом. Дилер. Он тоже на путях, в костюме одного из твоих фанатов. С него после поезда тоже картин не напишут и по стоматологии не признают. Так что на некоторое время — да, ты покойник. Зная правительственный бардак и громоздкую систему — недели две точно, а если и работать будут халтурно — месяц. Кой-какая фора есть, но я бы пасть не разевал особо — всякое может случиться: чересчур дотошный медик, инициативный хер из ФБР…

Стив глотнул пива, переваривая информацию. За эти дни где-то внутри Капитана Америка что-то непоправимо сдвинулось: никаких сожалений или возмущений в связи с услышанным он не испытывал. Ни в малейшей степени. Словно там на станции его пырнули не в горло, а в моральные ориентиры, приведя старые в полную негодность и одновременно создав новые. Одним ударом. Удивительная меткость. Стив даже был благодарен Рамлоу — и за правдивость, и за труды, что и озвучил.

— Спасибо.

— За это тоже будешь должен. Я грязную работу не люблю.

— Буду, — согласился Стив. — Как ты сумел убрать всех троих? Они — профи. Станцию наверняка очистили, со спины бы к себе не подпустили…

— Вот этот момент мы обсудим чуть позже, Кэп, — мягко проговорил Рамлоу. — После того, как поймем, что нам делать с тобой. И твоей командой. Ты ведь с ними связался, верно?

— Да. Они в безопасности. И на связи.

— Надеюсь, свое местоположение никому не сдал?

— Если меня чему-то и научила история с Гидрой в ЩИТе, так это тому, что доверять можно только себе.

— И мне.

— Ты меня чуть не убил на эстакаде, — заметил Стив.

— Но не убил же. Я — душка, — Рамлоу клыкасто улыбнулся и отсалютовал бутылкой.

— И ты знаешь, как нам откатить ситуацию на прежние позиции, чтобы я не отсвечивал на твоем диване?

— Ну, не то чтобы знаю. Предполагаю.

— Тебе ведь очень нужно, чтобы я был на прежнем месте и при этом оставался тебе должен? — прищурился Стив.

— В яблочко, Кэп. Люди нихрена не меняются. Я всегда сам привык выбирать сторону.

— Твоя сторона привела тебя сюда, — парировал Стив.

— А твоя — тебя, — ухмыльнулся Рамлоу. — Ну что, пакт о ненападении?

— Временный.

— По рукам. Против кого дружить будем?


	6. Chapter 6

Шерстокрыл торчал на самой высокой точке города и глядел на медленно разворачивающуюся вокруг жопу. Жопа была многогранной и всеобъемлющей. И главным ее неприятным качеством, кроме общей глубины и охвата, было то, что смотрел он на нее не один.

Над ближайшими высотками висели три вертолета прессы. Их, словно свита, облепили стаи квадрокоптеров — заштатные телеканалы спешили урвать эксклюзивную картинку. На всех трех улицах, которые под углом сходились к главному месту действия, стоял экипированный народ, до зубов вооруженный средствами для записи, блокнотами для автографов и мобильниками. Между народом щуками сновали букмекеры и принимали ставки.

Город любовался концом света с относительно безопасного расстояния и ожидал эпичного зрелища — победы над злом силами отважной Веселой Банды. А вот самой Банде было, мягко говоря, не до смеха.

Наушник опять ожил и злобно прошипел голосом Марка:

— Мохнатый, ты чего застрял на шпиле, как мечта энтомолога?! Я же сказал — спускайся и атакуй его с востока, там у него что-то типа тыла.

— Иди нахер, — буркнул Шерстокрыл в микрофон. — Тебе надо — сам прыгай. Я беконом стать не хочу.

— Каким беконом, ты что несешь?

— Хорошо прожаренным, с корочкой. Ты, командир новоиспеченный, на сегодняшний прогноз погоды смотрел, когда меня на операцию дергал? Или не удосужился?

— Штормит немного, подумаешь…

— Вихрь, ты дурочку не валяй, я тебе не Капитан, чтоб покупаться на дерьмо и лозунги. Я кто, по-твоему, ебаный боинг? Я — пла-ни-рую, а не летаю. А тут порывы до тридцати и такой частокол проводов, что если меня чудом мимо них пронесет, то окажусь я не на востоке от евоных хваталок, а на юге — возле пасти, а что она умеет — я посмотрел. Даже сфоткал. Поэтому, просто иди на хер! Повторяю, как слышно, фокстрот-юниформ-чарли-кило-янки-оскар-юниформ. Прием?

— Мохнатый, это дезертирство. Я тебя сдам под трибунал.

— Я невоеннообязанный гражданин другой страны, у меня нет контракта. Любой трибунал пошлет тебя по тому же адресу за принуждение гражданского лица к самоубийству. Так что, если тебе надо, Марк, — пиздуй сам на восток этой твари и делай там, что задумал. А я тебе отсюда поаплодирую, — Шерстокрыл вырвал наушник из гнезда и брезгливо отбросил в сторону.

Не, он с самого начала чуял - тут не без дерьма, а чуйка у Джейка-Летяги, самого лучшего курьера большой Колумбийской пятерки, не подводила никогда. Но Марк так красиво пел про суперсилу, общее дело и главное — неограниченные бабки и власть, что Джейк купился. 

Шальные деньги и никакой наркополиции — мечта. Придумал себе красивое имя, раскрылся, прошел чертово занудное обучение. Ну, не совсем занудное — Бартон был отличным наставником, да и Вдова тоже. А вот с Кэпом у него не заладилось: Летяга от нотаций о гуманизме впадал чуть ли в кататонию и страстно желал рассказать, как в пятилетнем возрасте от голодухи начал таскать товар через горы, нацепив на себя складной планер. Но Кэпа было жалко — мужик искренне верил в людей. Поэтому Джейк-Летяга терпел и спал.

А потом Марк вертанул задуманное.

И вот тогда у бывшего Джейка-Летяги в первый раз екнуло в солнечном сплетении дурным предчувствием. Не, стыд тут был ни при чем — в большой семье клювом за обедом не щелкают: Мстители сами лоханулись, подали им, чужакам, с улицы на огонек зашедшим, свои навыки на тарелке. А с ними и влияние, любовь публики, связи в правительстве. И стоило Банде стать чуть милее, чуть сговорчивее и слегка осторожнее оригинала, как их с удовольствием обменяли. В целях “экономии и реструктуризации”.

Когда стало известно, что Мстители исчезли, а со всех экранов на них обрушился такой поток говнища, словно бы они были уже мертвы и стопроцентно безобидны, — у Шерстокрыла екнуло уже всерьез. Но рауты в Белом доме и прочие плюшки удачно заглушили свербеж. Успешная операция по взятию террористической ячейки буквально через неделю после исчезновения успокоила окончательно.

И зря. Вот она, жопа: колышется сотней щупалец и пялится миллионами глаз с экранов. И те, и другие ждут одного — подвигов. Желательно от Веселой Банды, которая в гробу видела воевать с такой страхолюдиной. А попробуй откажись - сразу спросят, куда вы тратите наши налоги? 

Тварь была большой: покрывала почти весь квартал. Хорошо, не жилой, а офисный. И появилась она тактично, ранним утром, пока до работы еще никто не добрался. Появилась, разрослась и загнездилась. И теперь квартал выглядел, так, словно его макнули на дно океана и подержали там полвека — весь в наростах, плесени, водорослях. И из каждого окна, угла или двери норовило вылезти толстое глянцево-черное щупальце (а то и три разом) и уволочь неосторожного лоха в глубины. Пасть тварюга показала всего один раз — ровнехонько между магазином интим-товаров и Старбаксом. Джейк даже успел ее сфоткать. Спрутик из «Пиратов Карибского моря» у этой херни отсасывал бы с присвистом и народной песней.

Шерстокрыл тряхнул плечами, расправляя мембранные чувствительные перепонки. Ох, каждый раз при раскрытии вспоминал, сколько они ему стоили — годовой оборот трех плантаций. Хорошо еще, прижились с первого раза, а то точно жаба бы задушила. Нет, пора бросать играть в эти супергеройские игры и возвращаться в серьезный бизнес. Там если и сожрут, то не в прямом смысле слова.

Шерстокрыл оттолкнулся от шпиля, поймал перепонкой ветер и заложил вираж на карниз, пробежался мимо нескольких окон, за которыми виднелись восторженные хари зевак, завернул за угол, нырнул к ближайшему зданию, ловя затишек, вцепился в открытую раму, на которой белела надпись «Сдается», залез внутрь пустующей комнаты и только тогда обернулся. Вовремя. Никогда бы себе не простил, если бы проворонил.

Наступил час падения Великой Моники.

Надо признаться, Джейк эту выдру сильно не любил — за спесь и излишний гонор: можно подумать, незаконченный технологический универ и трах со всем инженерным составом восьмой лаборатории — великие достижения.

Моника под восторженный рев толпы золотой пчелой подлетела к кварталу с востока, крутанулась в воздухе, красуясь, — не, ну точно половым путем от Старка подцепила, – обманным финтом закрутила ближайший черный жгут, потом второй, третий и, накопив энергии в закрылках, врубила лазер. Толпа выдала предоргазменное «оооох» и замерла.

Моника висела, лазерный луч буравил щупальца, которым было от этого ни жарко ни холодно, пока одному из них не надоел этот цирк и оно лениво не врезало Монике по заднице, заодно залив ее золотой костюм чернильной жидкостью, и не сбило ее куда–то в центр квартала.

Толпа сделала крохотный шажок назад, зашевелилась, подтягивая шнуровку на кедах, но расходиться не спешила.

Следующими на очереди шли Жасмин и Гуфи, Марк решил работать прикрывающим. Схема была хорошая — Вдова научила: пока Гуфи, который был прочнее танка, отвлекал, Жасмин делала дело, а Вихрь прикрывал Гуфи и готовился ударить, если тот подведет. В схеме была еще поддержка с воздуха, но Джейк-Летяга решил верить своей чуйке больше, чем своим глазам.

Жасмин и Гуфи — эта сладкая парочка вызывала у Джейка во рту вкус кленового сиропа и желание блевать. Принцесса Персии была хороша и стопроцентно безжалостна — с холодным оружием работала так, что закачаешься, — что с навешенным снаружи, что с выращенным внутри. Но сейчас-то нужно было взрывать, а все заряды несла на себе Моника, которая теперь кляксой валялась где-то в центре этой чертовой гидры.

Гуфи, пожалуй, раздражал не так сильно, но при всей болтливости был настолько себе на уме, что доверить ему даже обертку от шоколадки было несусветной глупостью. А еще он любил бить в корпус и мог уработать любого до смерти. Нет, не берсерк — просто получал удовольствие от процесса. Даже со стороны было заметно какое, поэтому униформу Гуфи заказывали просторную. 

Но одного у этого засранца было не отнять — при обычной внешности он был как три Халка под одной шкурой.

Кракену словно кто-то нашептал про тактику и стратегию Банды, а может, он тоже смотрели ти-ви и хотел автограф. На Гуфи гадина внимания не обратила, зато сходу взялась за Жасмин, измазала в слизи, вышибла из нее все внешнее железо. Потом — к восторгу публики — сдернула супергеройский костюмчик и аккуратно поставила сверху на бетонный обломок одной из колонн, высотой этак метров десять. Толпа сразу замигала вспышками и, кажется, даже зааплодировала, пока Жасмин балансировала на верхушке колонны, стараясь не навернуться на слизи. Картинка была не то чтобы двусмысленная, а просто-таки порнографическая.

Щупальцы болт забили на Гуфи и Вихря и теперь касались Жасмин в таких местах, подтверждения наличия которых искренне желала собравшаяся толпа. Жасмин визжала, пытаясь выпустить из тела железные шипы, но слизь что-то блокировала в механизме мутации, и получалось только уклоняться. Все, как говорил Кэп, — без железок цена всем талантам Принцессы была грош в базарный день. 

Да уж, это вам не Вдова, которая бы одними зубами эту тварь узелком связала, в ближайший сексшоп по частям продала, да еще и проделала все это в прыжке с постамента. Жасмин прыгать боялась — еще бы, внизу бетонные осколки и все кипит от черных толстых жгутов. Тентакли долго не раздумывали, а устроили такой ядреный хентай, что симпатии толпы и топ ютьюба завоевали сходу.

Интим нарушил Гуфи, со всего маху врезавшийся в основание колонны. Жасмин с визгом полетела вниз, и если бы не тварюга, в последний момент подхватившая ее за голени, — остались бы от Принцессы Персии одни диагнозы. А так вполне себе целая Жасмин продолжила блажить, вися вниз головой. Кракена, видимо, достало такое звуковое сопровождение, и он брезгливо стряхнул ее в лужу черной, очень густой и липкой слизи — аккурат перед прицелом телекамер, в центре площади. Спустя пару секунд туда же тем же способом закинули Монику — слизь напрочь склеила ей костюм, и из смертоносной пчелы она трансформировалась в черную неуклюжую пиявку.

Джейк-Летяга, не отрываясь от разворачивающегося перед ним зрелища, полез в подсумок, на ощупь нашел выданное удостоверение Шерстокрыла и зажигалку. Паспорт гражданина Мексики, бумаги с видом на жительство в Боливии и пропуска с визами ждали в одном из старых тайников.

На помощь Банде тем временем пришла полиция — два грозных «апача» ринулись в атаку с тыла, сходу влепив в квартал по ракете. Кракен к агрессии отнесся философски, выждал момент, ухватил вертушки за хвосты, тряхнул до полной остановки винтов и шваркнул прямиком на подъезжающую бронированную автоколонну. Потом обвил тремя щупальцами замыкающий цепочку броневик, протащил его к началу колонны и подпер, создавая прочный затор и прикрывая себя от атак с запада.

А потом Гуфи чем-то его рассердил и Кракен поднялся в рост.

Джейк-Летяга мысленно погладил свою чуйку и пообещал ей визит к ближайшей мамбо и очистку кармы.

Это был патриарх всех кракенов. Огромный, если не сказать колоссальный. Поднявшись, он почти распылил квартал и залил остатки автоколонны потоками черной, ядовито-испаряющейся жижи. Все те щупальца, которыми он до этого шалил, - а что до этого были милые шуточки, поняла даже выбравшаяся из слизи Жасмин, - оказались не более чем тонкими отростками на основных черных, кольчатых гигантах, которые клубились и выворачивались, сверкая белыми огромными кругами присосок. 

А потом Кракен открыл пасть и рявкнул. Большую пасть, а не ту малую, что осталась у Джейка-Летяги на фотке. С толпы сдуло кепки, а Жасмин внесло обратно в лужу.

Синхронно с рявком - живого, но такого помятого, что ясно: не встанет и через полгода, - Гуфи впечатало в большой щит с рекламой супергеройских хлопьев. Джейк-Летяга считал, что они на ней выглядят идиотами, но заплатили тогда очень много. Наверно, после сегодняшнего продажи упадут.

Полиция, поспешно перепрыгивая по камушкам ядовитую слизь, разбегалась из автоколонны. Вертолеты прессы сверкали вспышками. Квадрокоптеры журналистов бесстрашно кружили так близко к Кракену, что чуть ли не задевали его винтами — твари было плевать, у нее был следующий кандидат.

Марк по кличке Вихрь был из них самым умным, самым хитрым и самым обучаемым. Да, он не мог, как Гуфи, свернуть в узел товарный вагон или отверткой, как Моника, собрать из двух бананов, своей слюны и скунса взрывное устройство, но зато он умел нравиться, уговаривать и влезать под чужую шкуру. Это благодаря Марку появилась Банда. Изначально, кроме тротилового обаяния и мозгов, у Марка за душой нихрена не было. Потом к джентельменскому набору прибавились сывороточные химикаты и облучение, и на выходе получился Вихрь.

Супергеройствовал Вихрь красиво и надежно — перемещался молниеносно, красиво рябил, а потом принимал расслабленную позу над телом поверженного террориста. Это если его снимали. Если нет — предпочитал стрелять короткими очередями из-за чужих спин или заходил с тыла, пользуясь частичной невидимостью. Джей-Летяга такую тактику одобрял и понимал: своя шкура - это ценно, а вот Капитан Америка, которому Марк чем-то глянулся, напротив, всячески пытался отучить Вихря сходу палить и лишь потом разбираться, что он там настрелял. Марк кивал, мягко улыбался Кэпу, а потом разом вышвырнул всех Мстителей с игрового поля.

Зато сейчас Вихрь не раздумывал и не красовался, видимо, понял — припекло: появился из дрожания воздуха справа от Кракена, но на безопасном расстоянии, вскинул на плечо портативный ракетомет, выпустил ракету под распахнутый клюв, снова замерцал и переместился. Заряд рванул чуть ниже, но тварь взревела так, что бетонной крошкой присыпало окрестные кварталы, а в рамах пошли трещинами стеклопакеты.

Мерцание, залп. На сей раз — в молоко, Кракен успел вскипеть волной тентаклей и словно вывернулся сам из себя, выходя из-под удара.

Опять мерцание, и Вихрь возник на крыше броневика, за выступом люка, вскинул ракетомет. 

И тут случилось то, что в криминальных разборках Колумбии называется «внесло ангелами» — аккурат между Кракеном и Марком, почти вплотную к твари, на линии огня, оказалась невесть какими дьяволами закинутая туда барышня. Стройная, в красном беретике и застегнутом на все пуговице приталенном пальто. Откуда она там материализовалась - Джей-Летяга понять не успел: толпа предупреждающе охнула, а Вихрь, даже не раздумывая, нажал на пуск. В этот раз рвануло так, словно выпустили не обычную ракету, а баллистическую. Отдачей броневик, на котором сидел Марк, подняло в воздух, перекувырнуло и вновь бухнуло на колеса. Самого Марка стряхнуло под корпус одной из патрульных машин и придавило капотом другой.

Когда бетонная пыль рассеялась, то первой сквозь зыбкое марево стала видна белая звезда, а потом и весь щит, а потом и целый Капитан Америка, прикрывший щитом спрятавшуюся у него на груди барышню.

Вертолеты прессы превратились в три облака фотовспышек.

Над толпой взревели репульсоры, и знакомо заворчало из динамиков:

— Чтоб я еще раз поехал в такой круиз! Невозможно играть в гольф — мячик все время падает в океан! А скука-то…

Джейк-Летяга старательно затоптал остатки сгоревшего паспорта, накинул на голову капюшон, тщательно прижал к телу мембраны, так что их стало не отличить с виду от кожаной куртки, а из перепонки между руками и шеей соорудил подобие рюкзака. Включил маскировочную биометрию, которая убрала огрехи, расслаблено спустился вниз по лестнице и вышел на улицу, навсегда оставив за спиной Шерстокрыла и Веселую Банду.


	7. Chapter 7

Наступило обычное утро. 

Такое же, как сотни утр до него, и совершенно идентичное тем утрам, которые настанут после.

Дел было — только успевай вертеться. Отчеты, архивы, делопроизводство, кадры, опять отчеты, баланс — махина ЩИТа, непомерно раздувшаяся на государственных харчах и теперь изрядно похудевшая после диеты от Мстителей, вращала маленькие колесики, а за ними вертелись и большие. Мир был несовершенен, миру нужно было помогать, и они пока справлялись. Кое-как, с переменным успехом, но точно не хуже других.

Если бы Стив знал, что сыворотка не позволяет ему галлюцинировать — он бы свалил все на видения. Возможно, открыл бы школу какого-нибудь тройного мудрого пути или основал религию. Но миражи были не по его части, поэтому пришлось принять как данность, что…

Мир вокруг пах той самой моросью. С привкусом железа.

Бариста в новом кафе, которое открылось в трех кварталах от штаб-квартиры, сделал Стиву кофе, написал на стакане «Моему новому любимчику» и нарисовал сердечко.

По асфальту опять спешили куда-то туфли, ботинки, кеды и шлепанцы. Маршировали, минуя улицы, широкие проспекты, лестницы, вагоны, поднимались на лифтах, мелкой дробью тараторили по коридорам ЩИТа.

За ними, за привычными звуками, словно слуховая галлюцинация, словно эхо, доносился шум подземки, звуки капающей с кирпичного свода воды и слабый, на грани слышимости звук работающего телевизора.

Кто-то смотрел новости.

Стив знал, что видеть во всем знаки, сигналы и предзнаменования — дурная примета. В приметы он не верил, но приметам было на это класть. 

И когда в один из вечеров Бартон вломился к нему в кабинет с упаковкой светлого дешевого пива - того самого пива, которое так хорошо шло под идиотские ночные ток-шоу в самой странной компании на свете где-то глубоко под Нью-Йорком - Стив понял, что время пришло, постучалось и теперь скалит зубы в усмешке.

Пора, подобно сказочной Бель, платить по счетам и отправляться в пасть к Чудовищу.

Сбор он назначил в полдень. Время казалось удачным — Тони еще не ложился, Беннер давно встал, а Романова как раз возвращалась с массажа.

У кабинета директора рабочие в синих комбинезонах крепили на стены репродукции для релаксации. Кто-то напутал с заказом, и они старательно вешали Мунка.

— Стив, ты просишь слишком много! Ладно, люди. Людей отпустить не проблема. Но у нас же препараты в термостатах, за ними нужен присмотр — они погибнут, если в два часа не сменить режимы, а исследования уникальны. Предположим, я сменю их удаленно, а если что-то где-то заклинит? В инженерной части, у Старка, ночью идут основные обсчеты — у него в сети все процессоры и видеокарты, и, начиная с двадцати часов, сеть выполняет вычисления для нового рабочего дня — расписания, графики, режимы совещаний! — Беннер многозначительно постучал по листику распечатки на столе.

— А еще я на ней майню, но это мой грязный маленький секрет, — добавил Старк со своего места, не поднимая головы от планшета.

Беннер досадливо поморщился и продолжил:

— В три часа ночи на всех этажах включается уборочная техника, за ней нужно приглядывать. В пять утра лаборатории уходят на стерилизацию, а также проходит курс очистки зона стрельбища и ремонтные доки. И везде за этим обязан наблюдать персонал. Стив, ты предлагаешь какое-то безумие, и главное, — я понять не могу, зачем.

Стив Роджерс откинулся в кресле и скрестил руки на груди.

Кресло было неудобным, под левой ягодицей кололось что-то острое, застрявшее под обивкой. Даже подумалось: Ник перед тем, как заболеть, своему секретарю настроение испортил, и та вогнала в сиденье гвоздь.

— Мне на сутки нужна абсолютно пустая штаб-квартира ЩИТа. Без персонала, без охраны и без вас.

— И ты не хочешь нам объяснить, зачем оно тебе надо, — развел руками Бартон, который презрев правила приличия, сидел прямо на зеркальном столе для совещаний.

Благо, ни Ника, ни кого-то курирующего из правительства на совете не было. Директор, восстановленный в званиях и должностях, оценив шоу с Бандой по всем телеканалам скопом, витиевато послал подчиненных в систему пищеварения и заявил, что у него послеинфарктное и ему нужен покой. Два месяца покоя. Именно столько потребуется на восстановление нервной системы и просмотр всех пропущенных сериалов за последние десять лет.

Белый дом старательно маскировался пресс-конференциями и с честными глазами открещивался от поклепа на Мстителей. На это уходили все резервы, и куратора к ним прислать забывали. Уже месяц. Склероз был в хронической форме и собирался длиться до полного выздоровления Фьюри: иметь дело с тем, кто сейчас сидел в кресле директора и морщился от колющего задницу гвоздя, — увольте, в правительстве дураков нет.

— Если Стив не хочет объяснять — пусть не объясняет, — Наташа заправила локон за ухо и пожала плечами. — Мои угодья нужны тебе открытыми или поставить на сигналку?

— Лучше открытыми. Я пока и сам не знаю, что мне точно понадобится.

— Хорошо, — резюмировал Тони. — Отключу все, что можно, и что нельзя - тоже отключу. Зная Кэпа и его уровень технического развития… Систему закуклю, и поработаю с ней из башни. Брюс, возьми с собой самые важные автоклавы, поставишь у меня. Там все влезет. Сколько у нас времени?

— До шести управитесь?

— Скорее да, чем нет. Клинт, заканчивай изображать развратную секретаршу, у тебя ноги кривые…

— Тони, у меня не кривые ноги, — обиделся Клинт, но со стола слез. — Кэп, я оружейную проверю, и оставлю нараспашку. А с Хранилищем что? Снимать охрану?

— Живую — да. Остальное — оставь как есть. Оно же на меня настроено?

— Да, высший приоритет, господин директор. Как заказывали, господин директор. Брюс, мы уже все решили, не делай такой вид. Давай тащи свои питательные среды в фургон.

— Мы не решили, мы просто уступили Стиву, — возмутился Беннер.

— У него были очень серьезные аргументы, — Наташа бедром подпихивала профессора к дверям, ухитряясь одновременно застегивать куртку и красить губы вслепую вытянутой из кармана помадой.

— Это какие? — уже из коридора спросил Бартон.

— Он сказал «мне нужно». Не стране, не справедливости, не добру, а «мне». Наш малыш вырос.

— Стив, — Тони остановился в дверях и рассеянно вертел в руках необычайно толстый телефон военного образца. — Вот эту штуку возьмешь, и вот здесь кнопочки. Четырехзначный код — сработает не хуже электромагнитного импульса, обесточит все здание и спалит все, что имеет в себе микросхемы. Кроме самой этой штуки. Трехзначный код — прямая связь. Шестизначный — полная консервация здания: роллеты на всех окнах и входах. Коды вот, — он быстро начирикал цифры на обороте листа с повесткой дня. — Ты там что-то затеял, а что — я не знаю. Так — мне спокойнее.

— Спасибо, надеюсь, не пригодится, — Стив вылез из кресла, растирая пострадавшую часть. — Встреча вроде как планируется дружеская.

— У тебя такие друзья — Карнеги впору удавиться. Так что бери, — Тони впечатал телефон прямо в центр груди Стива, в звезду, тому оставалось только перехватить руку. — Я дам знать, когда мы закончим эвакуироваться. И запомни, — теперь в звезду уперся палец Тони, — если бы не шоу с головоногим, я бы ни в жизнь не пустил тебя в мастерскую без присмотра.

— Я ценю, Тони, честное слово, — Стив осторожно отступил, рука Тони повисла в воздухе.

— И кстати, Кэп, у Фьюри в кресле гвоздь есть, слева — как напоминание о том, что должность — это не только мягкая подушка под ягодицами, но и риск напороться. Ты его вынь, ладно? Зачем тебе два.


	8. Chapter 8

Стив шел почти наугад. Скорее, чувствуя направление, чем вспоминая дорогу.

От выложенной грязной плиткой станции он двинулся на север, но шум внутри головы через некоторое время стал тише, и пришлось поискать технический коридор между путями, чтобы вернуться и взять восточнее.

Дальше дело пошло быстрее, и вскоре начались знакомые кирпичные арки старых канализационных ходов. Здесь и слышать, и ориентироваться стало легче, но Стив все равно заплутал — уже на самом нижнем уровне. И вышел к нужной двери почти случайно.  
Некоторое время стоял, раздумывая — стучать или нет, но потом решительно выдохнул и шагнул внутрь. Ощущения были как от прыжка без парашюта и даже острее.

Внутри за месяц кое-что изменилось. Немногое, если честно.

На кухне появилась корзинка под хлеб в форме виноградной кисти. В гостиной в семействе мониторов было прибавление — еще два, плюс большая панель во всю стену. Но телевизор остался старый, как и диван.

Рамлоу, который дремал там, у бурчащего сериалом телевизора, не изменился совсем. Только вместо пива на столе стоял стакан с бурбоном.

Стив тихо обошел диван, переступил через вытянутые ноги Рамлоу и сел на условно-свою половину. На экране кто-то кого-то поцеловал, пошли титры, потом сменились рекламой. На шевеление по левую руку Стив не среагировал, делая вид, что страшно увлечен волшебным миром конфет, единорогов, радуг и как-то связанных с ними предметов женской гигиены.

Рамлоу встряхнулся, протер глаза, потянулся было к стакану, потом фыркнул и снова откинулся на спинку.

— Я… — начал Стив, не отводя взгляд от экрана.

В мелкой слежке боковым зрением за Рамлоу была своя прелесть: когда тот думал, что на него не смотрят — вел себя чуть развязнее, самую малость, но ее хватало, чтобы определить настроение с точностью до деления на шкале. Будто бы у Стива внутри теперь установлен личный барометр настроения Рамлоу. Самозародился во время месяца, что прошел тут, внизу. Хотя Тони говорит — ничего не появляется само, все только эволюционирует. Признавать, что барометр эволюционировал из чего-то внутри него самого, Стив не хотел.

— Что? Опять? — Рамлоу фыркнул, растер щеку, прогоняя сонную одурь, все-таки дотянулся до стакана и выпил виски одним долгим глотком. 

— Нет, — теперь была очередь Стива кусать губы, формулируя. Как сказать, что пришел отдать одолженное, которое вроде никто и не одалживал? Вернуть долг, который не занимал, и исполнить обещание, которое не давал? Забрать кровную клятву и отсчитать набежавшие проценты? Потому что, кроме тех оговорок, которые случились в самые первые дни, они ничего решить так и не успели. Сначала было некогда — планировали, потом совсем некогда — реализовывали, а потом на Стива рухнул ЩИТ, со всеми его заботами и проблемами. Придавил так, что лучше бы это были восемь этажей бетона. — Все отлично, все впечатлены до икоты. Но ты… Я хотел, понимаешь…

— Не понимаю. Роджерс, как тебе вообще доверяют речи говорить? Любое дерево, у которого есть дупло, способно на такое. Или кто-то видит разницу?

— Ох, заткнись. Мне и так сложно, — Стив бросил делать вид, что ему интересен телек, и развернулся к Рамлоу. Тот наблюдал за ним из-под опущенных ресниц и, кажется, наслаждался его неловким положением. Нет, не кажется, точно наслаждался. — Я пришел сказать. Сегодня, с шести вечера главный офис ЩИТа в твоем распоряжении. На сутки. Все этажи, все кабинеты, все мастерские. Даже святая святых Тони и Беннера — лаборатории и инженерный корпус.

Рамлоу еще больше прищурился, и Стив уловил незаданный вопрос.

— Да, и Хранилище в том числе. По протоколам безопасности, распахнутым настежь мы его держать не можем, но ключ при мне. Ты согласен на сопровождение? Это касается только комнат Хранилища, в остальном — следить не стану. У меня гора документов на подпись на столе, а Фьюри появится еще нескоро. Это ведь то, чего ты хотел в уплату? Потому что кроме этого и еще этого, — Стив указал пальцем себе на грудь, — у меня ничего нет. И второе мы уже пробовали, как-то не вышло.

— Не прибедняйся, — Рамлоу внезапно утерял всю расслабленность и на миг обрел сходство с заряженной баллистой, у которой есть только ей известная цель. — По сравнению с другими — ты Рокфеллер. До шести — еще жить. Жрать будешь? Но учти, кроме фасоли и свинины ничего нет.

— Буду. Здесь единственная забегаловка на весь город, где я удовлетворяю тайную страсть к армейским пайкам.

— Знал бы раньше, что тебя так просто совратить, Кэп...

— Так в чем проблема? Теперь знаешь.

Без пятнадцати шесть новый телефон гулко провибрировал сообщением от Старка: «Ключи под ковриком, папа и мама уехали к дяде Огюсту. Надеемся, что у тебя с ней все серьезно. Не забывай предохраняться».

Стив фыркнул, отписал «Будь спокойна, мамочка» и кивнул Рамлоу:

— Пора!

Видимо, затхлость в старых катакомбах зависела не только от погоды, но и от времени года. Сейчас тут было почти уютно, хоть и не пахло розами.

Рамлоу неторопливо шел впереди, предоставляя Стиву отличный вид на широкую спину, затянутую в черную футболку и ремни портупеи. Кроме небольшого полупустого рюкзака он не взял ничего — ни огнестрела, ни даже ножа. Это удивляло больше, чем весь дурдом, который длился последние месяцы. Рамлоу без оружия был сродни Джоконде без улыбки. Нарушением картины мира, пространственной дырой.

— Все же хотелось бы знать, с чем мне придется иметь дело в ближайшие сутки.

— А я думал — все любят сюрпризы.

— Рамлоу, ты же знаешь, работать вслепую — не мое. Мне лучше дается долгосрочное планирование при открытых вводных.

— Один раз у тебя уже получилось. Сначала напланировать Банду, а потом сработать вслепую, чтобы их распланировать.

— Я тогда еле успел понять, что надо сделать.

— Главное, что успела сообразить Романова — этот ее красный беретик был чудо как хорош.

— Сначала думали кидать жребий, но оказалось — мне он жмет.

— А Бартону не подходил фасон, — хмыкнул Рамлоу и соизволил заговорить о деле. Правда, в своем стиле: — Понимаешь, Кэп, я живу в мире с самим собой. Сам себя вполне устраиваю. Но есть один момент, который хотелось бы улучшить. Я пробовал с психологами — у нас не срослось. Они сказали — я несколько токсичен.

— Это всегда в тебе было. Просто проявлялось иначе. А теперь наступило равновесие между тем, что внутри, и тем, что снаружи, — усмехнулся Стив, вспомнив об отпечатке руки у себя на некоем месте. Отпечаток был хорош всем, кроме одного — даже регенерация сыворотки справилась с ним только на третий день. Два предыдущих дня прошли под эгидой «забудь про слово «сидеть», а у Рамлоу вид был настолько виноватый, насколько он может быть у Рамлоу. Остаток времени совместное проживание велось на максимальной дистанции и взаимном пиетете, но без обсуждений: Стив вопросы задавать не стал, а с ним откровенничать не спешили. — Почему мы идем не к станции?

— Сегодня солнечно, тепло и ветрено. Не мой день.

— Примеряешь готичный образ? Тогда нужен плащ. И гроб.

— У меня есть диван. Я умею на нем пить пиво. Роджерс, ты, конечно, директор и все такое, а я — хрен знает кто в бегах, но сделай одолжение, помолчи. Мне позарез нужно подумать, а ты меня сбиваешь.

Добрались быстрее, чем Стив рассчитывал. Выход из тоннелей оказался старым, сильно захламленным штреком, зато выводил прямиком в бункерную часть, к фальшстене в одной из комнат. Замаскировано было качественно, неудивительно, что такую дыру в безопасности никто не заметил.

— Оправдываешь имя? Из любой норы — два выхода?

— Угу, — невнятно отмахнулся Брок, так что стало ясно — не два, и даже не четыре. И этот-то показали Стиву только потому, что так совпало.

— Не штаб-квартира, а решето, — буркнул он себе под нос. — Сам давно мог прийти, чего стеснялся?

— Сюда — да, мог, — согласился Рамлоу, отодвигая панель. — В Хранилище — нет.

Переоборудованный под Хранилище бункер был двумя уровнями ниже и запирался под все, что имело замок — цифровой, электронный, механический и магический. Обычно титановые двери открывали втроем: двое с допуском снимали замки, третий подтверждал доступ. Стив провозился с открытием полчаса, в ходе которых успел взмокнуть — в режиме ожидания вентиляция работала вполсилы, - раздеться до пояса и вспомнить такие слова, которые забыл еще в сорок четвертом.

Как только в стену спрятался последний засов — стальная балка тридцать сантиметров диаметром, - круглая девятитонная дверь бесшумно выехала вперед, словно не весила ничего. Впереди отливал сталью короткий круглый коридор, ведущий в камеру хранения.

Рамлоу, все это время тенью стоявший у стены и любовавшийся на раскупоривание, соизволил от нее отлепиться и, коротко кивнув, сказал:

— Вперед, Кэп. Боюсь, определять нужную мне штуку тоже придется тебе. Если я полезу во все сейфы — где-то может сдетонировать.

— Не, так дело не пойдет. Ты еще пару месяцев назад задолжал мне историю, которая оканчивается здесь, — Стив махнул рукой на хранилище за спиной, утер лицо футболкой и уселся на пандус входа, — а начинается неизвестно где. Я, конечно, твой должник и все такое, и тварюгу ты для нас притащил впечатляющую, но хочу подробностей.

— Нет никакой истории, Кэп. Есть череда совпадений, — Рамлоу вздохнул, скривился и нехотя уселся рядом. Расчесал пятерней волосы, постучал по полу берцем, вслушиваясь в гулкое эхо: — Когда не без твоей помощи навернулось «Озарение», я, если помнишь, вытирал твоим любимым Соколом столы на двадцатом этаже. Тщательно.

— Он жаловался, да.

— Потом на меня завалился борт платформы, слева накрыло обломками, а вот справа — плеснуло топливом, была вспышка и ощущения… ну, какие надо ощущения, когда горишь заживо. Только вот горел не я один. Перед тем, как с Соколом сцепиться, я вроде как через лабораторию бежал, там кто-то из наших — которые наши «наши», а не ваши, — сунул мне в руки такую хрень, с голубой каплей внутри. Вякнул, типа, важный образец, нужно любой ценой вынести. Ну, я как-то не вслушивался, не до того было. Уж не знаю, куда тот мужик делся — это пятая исследовательская была, океанологи…

— Все сгорели, — Стив прищурился, припоминая отчеты. — Не из-за платформы: там в спешке что-то свое взорвалось — вне закрытого модуля. С ними еще три этажа — в угли. Беннер до сих пор голову ломает, что у океанологов могло ТАК гореть. Анализ ничего не выявил.

— Даже не знаю, огорчил ты меня сейчас или порадовал. В общем, хрень у меня в разгрузке была как раз слева. Мне не до нее, правда, было: гореть — занятие непривычное. Сознание потерял, но не сразу — сначала до Глока дотянуться пытался, чтоб сразу насмерть — но не вышло, потом плиты сместились и меня вырубило, — Рамлоу рассеянно потер бугры шрамов на шее, и продолжил: — Очнулся внизу, ниже минус пятого: все в обломках, но без дыма, только вода из труб травит. Лежу, думаю, вроде сдохнуть должен был, а не дохну. И морда почти не болит, и рука двигается, которая, кажись, до кости сгореть должна. Сел, стянул броню, смотрю - целый: ожоги вот такие, как сейчас, словно меня полгода лечили, а потом в подвал скинули. Но я-то слышу, как сверху джеты гудят и еще кто-то в кого-то палит. Подумал, потом разберусь, собрал шмот, спустился еще ниже, восточным ходом ушел в коллекторы — уровень воды в реке низкий стоял, повезло.

— И?

— Рассмотрел уже, когда отоспался. На броне дыра проплавлена — как раз там, где хрень с каплей была. Теперь просто хрень пустая, колбочка с клеймом, а капли нет. Зато я качества приобрел интересные.

— Я из-за твоих качеств сидеть два дня не мог.

— О, Роджерс, была бы моя воля, ты бы из-за других моих качеств сидеть не смог. На вторую ночь тогда крысы пришли, они любопытные, ну пара по мне и пробежались — верещали потом, пока не добил. Химический ожог, глубокий. Действует только на органику, — Рамлоу расстегнул пустую портупею и стянул футболку, потом развязал шнурки, скинул берцы, встал, щелкнул ремнем и снял форменные штаны, оставшись в черном стандартном белье.

Уже на второй секунде бесплатного и весьма неожиданного стриптиза все комментарии застряли у Стива где-то под кадыком. На Рамлоу слева, от груди и почти до середины бедра, переливалось нечто. Словно вживленный в кожу цирковой костюм - фосфоресцирующий и стопроцентно живой. Бронзовый, с перламутровым отливом. Начинался ниже ключицы, обтекал грудные мышцы, охватывал весь левый бок и, минуя пах, стекал на бедро.

— Оно — это тоже ты? — спросил Стив, поднимая руку, но не рискуя трогать — про ожоги он помнил хорошо. — Или это нечто?

— Кэп, ты пересмотрел триллеров про разумную слизь. Это — что-то сродни твоей сыворотки — вросло, с того света вытянуло, и хорошенько протравило. Без базара — полезная вещь, пулевое латает за минуту — проверял. Но токсичность мешает. Личная жизнь при таких раскладах мне не светит, даже за руку не поздороваться. На тебе вон как на собаке все, и то три дня шипел на меня гадюкой, а я всего лишь споткнулся и — повторю! - нечаянно задел тебя. Хотя был бы не ядовитым — давно задел бы специально. И что-то мне говорит, что возражений бы не услышал.

Стив внимательно смотрел на Брока: история походила на правду. Но было в ней что-то такое, какая-то зацепка, шероховатость, заноза, неправильная деталь, которую Рамлоу, бывший человек Гидры, бывший лейтенант штурмовой бригады, нынешний спаситель Капитана Америка и прочее — тщательно маскировал. Приманенный Кракен, океанологи, оружие в шкафу под толстым слоем пыли… Сыворотка сыворотке рознь — человек человеку тоже. И иногда отсутствие чего-то говорит больше, чем присутствие.

Рамлоу лукавил, но пятая исследовательская сгорела, и опровергнуть его слова было некому. Ему могли всучить пробирку, или он мог ее взять сам, или в него могли запустить хрень еще давно — все-таки любому мутагену нужны подходящие условия, а не пожар с падением через тридцать этажей. Но важно не это, а то, что Рамлоу тогда, на пустом перроне, помог, а не прошел мимо. И не подсобил тройке нападавших, припомнив, как Капитан Америка его башкой в лифте лампочки менял.

Но и океанологи сгорели не за просто так. Три этажа - в пепел. Допрыгались, донырялись.

Стоило признать, Рамлоу был умным сукиным сыном: покажи он ему стриптиз с самого начала — Стиву бы в голову не пришло доверять тому, кто способен пережечь ему горло одним прикосновением. А теперь, после месяца подземной жизни, сотни литров выпитого вместе пива, десятка просмотренных матчей, операции по вытягиванию Мстителей из жопы — бояться Рамлоу было… глупо? Неправильно? Стив точно не знал. Но и не боялся. Хотя чуял вранье также хорошо, как чуял запахи, а от рассказа несло.

— Предположим. Что искать?

Рамлоу в задумчивости крутил в руках скомканную футболку и одеваться не спешил. Стив не напоминал - любовался. Даже несмотря на уродующие лицо и шею ожоги и чужеродную бронзовую шкуру, Рамлоу оставался весьма привлекательным типом. Хотя, озвучь это Стив вслух, стопроцентно получил бы в ответ саркастичное, что при таком столетнем целибате Роджерсу привлекательным должно казаться все, что шевелится на ветру.

— Там второй компонент, — медленно сформулировал Рамлоу. — Часть меня его чует и хочет. Тянет к нему. Я предполагаю, что он даст возможность… Нет, уверен - он даст мне возможность контролировать токсичность. И еще кое-что поверх.

— Как он выглядит?

— Хер знает, — вот тут Рамлоу похоже не врал, вслушивался в себя. — Он прямо, чуть левее и на уровне колена.

— Жди здесь, — Стив поднялся, снова включил идентификатор на руке и шагнул в коридор.

Упавшая сверху сетка лучей сменила цвет с красного на зеленый, давая добро. В основном Хранилище было скучно — нумерованные ячейки и запах уайт-спирита.

Стив наугад открыл ту, что соответствовала общему направлению: в ней лежали чертежи, свернутые в рулон и перетянутые вощеной ниткой. В сопровождающей карточке значилось «Перпетуум мобиле», выведенное корявым почерком.

Бумаги точно не имели к Рамлоу отношения, следовало искать не документацию, а нечто готовое. После тщательного обыска кандидатов осталось трое: ячейка с круглой колбой, в которой было что-то масляное, ящик с медными примитивными ножами и медицинский бокс с запаянной ампулой и металлическим шприцом в наборе. Остальные ячейки содержали либо документы, либо книги, либо останки. В карточки Стив не вчитывался — просто вынес все три ящика за пределы хранилища и расставил по полу.

Рамлоу, как компасную стрелку, качнуло вправо — к ампуле. Что и требовалось доказать.

— Бро-ок! — тихо позвал Стив и снова уселся на порог. — Понимаю, тебе сейчас ужасно хочется заграбастать все себе, но сначала я скажу речь, я же Капитан Америка, да?

— Да, — Рамлоу с усилием отвел взгляд в сторону от ампулы и встретился глазами с Роджерсом. — Но ты уже понял, помешать мне не выйдет.

— Даже пытаться не буду, — пожал плечами Стив. — Честная плата за честный труд: ты меня вытащил, пас двое суток, пока отрава выветривалась, месяц квартировал, кормил, а потом щедро вернул мне работу, команду и даже начальника. Кстати, сказку про океанологов ты заучи получше, она полезная, потом будешь всем отделам ЩИТа рассказывать. Когда созреешь до сотрудничества. Но со мной давай начистоту. Когда тебе ввели это? Год, два назад?

— Полтора, — Рамлоу мягко улыбнулся и уселся на пол, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Одеться он даже не подумал, из чего Стив сделал еще пару выводов, но возражать дураков не было — за просмотр денег не брали. А посмотреть было на что. И в этой позе тоже. Стиву давно не перепадало такой радости для глаз. Признаться честно, вживую не перепадало никогда. Хотелось потрогать, но сбивать деловой настрой личными прикосновениями было как-то не к месту. Да и болезненно. — Хреново вру?

— Первое: в лифте я приложил тебя сильнее остальных, но через пару часов ты уже был на ногах. Второе: Сэм сказал, что сломал тобою стальной стол, а ты поднялся и навалял ему.

Рамлоу довольно оскалился, подтверждая.

— Третье: в тебя врезалась многотонная летающая платформа, а у тебя всех повреждений — кот наплакал. Четвертое: я видел нечто на станции, но списал на отравление, а надо было записать на твой счет. И пятое: пыль на огнестрельном оружии в шкафу. Оно ведь тебе уже без надобности, верно?

— Предположим. Что дальше?

— Ничего. Ты возьмешь ампулу, мое спасибо и пойдешь на все четыре стороны.

— Стив, — Рамлоу так мягко выговорил его имя, что Стиву показалось, будто его погладили по холке, сильно с нажимом, но и нежно одновременно. — Оно никому не навредит. И действительно здорово облегчит мне жизнь. В чужих руках ампула бесполезна, без первой части препарата, которую уже от меня не отделить — это не больше, чем токсин.

— Брок, я закрою Хранилище и пойду подписывать сметы. Потом, возможно, усну. До шести вечера тут будет тихо, грех упускать такой шанс выспаться. Если хочешь, чтобы я присмотрел за тобой, пока эта штука будет тебя… исправлять — я не против. Если ты не уверен в том, как оно сработает — я могу законсервировать здание, опустить барьеры. Неважно, что это и как будет действовать, — Стив снова пожал плечами. — Я тебе должен, это плата. Мы квиты. Если захочешь рассказать или показать больше — буду рад. Если нет — твой выбор. Если нарушишь закон — найду способ тебя остановить, невзирая на то, в какой форме ты будешь находиться. Хотя готов признать, мне любопытно.

— Рассказать или показать? — уточнил Брок.

— А сам как думаешь?


	9. Chapter 9

Рамлоу застыл в нерешительности.

Стив тоже замер, даже взгляд отвел, смотрел в сторону, на металлическую дверь, в которой отражались искаженный голый бывший агент Гидры Рамлоу и полураздетый Капитан Америка. Последний чувствовал себя неопытным рыбаком, которому посчастливилось поймать на простой крючок черного марлина. Дергать было страшно — вдруг сорвется.

— Не исключено, что я буду не самым отпадным собеседником, когда все произойдет, — глухо предупредил Рамлоу.

— Постараюсь пережить.

Наконец Рамлоу решился, одним плавным движением взял ампулу, с треском отломил металлический колпачок и вставил в инъектор.

— Ты говорил, что можешь экранировать здание?

— Да, — Стив не стал уточнять, чего Брок опасается, просто достал из кармана телефон и набрал нужный код.

Через секунду электричество мигнуло, раз, другой, раздались короткие отрывистые сигналы, и освещение сменилось на аварийное — красное, зыбкое, каждые пять секунд теряющее яркость и постепенно набирающее ее. Сирена взвыла коротко и сразу перешла на мерный стук.

— Окна, двери, входы — везде опущены барьеры. Что-то еще?

— Нет, спасибо. Ты — просто маньяк моей мечты, — Рамлоу вопросительно посмотрел на Стива: — Готов?

— Да.

Стив поднялся с порога, достал из сумки плотные кожаные перчатки, надел их, размял шею и кисти, подошел к Рамлоу так близко, что мог ощущать исходящее от него тепло:

— Давай, становись настоящим мальчиком. Я страхую.

Рамлоу улыбнулся, устало прикрыл глаза и поднес инъектор к плечу. Шприц с тонким металлическим звуком выкинул иглу, судя по гримасе на лице Рамлоу — слишком глубоко. Ампула опустела мгновенно, потом наполнилась кровью, снова опустела и почти сразу пошла трещинами.

Рамлоу осторожно положил инъектор обратно в ячейку и выпрямился:

— Лучше уничтожить, — он посмотрел Стиву в глаза и чуть прищурился. — Не то чтобы я боялся конкуренции… Но толковые химики, а Беннер очень толковый химик, захотят проверить…

— Хорошо. У Старка в мастерской есть домна. Положим туда. Как ты?

— Как обычно. Не считая того, что зачем-то стою перед тобой голый, а ты даже не можешь этим воспользоваться. Или не хочешь.

— Почему же, — Стив подпустил в голос иронии. — Хочу. Пока я спал во льдах, человечество шагнуло далеко вперед, я слыхал, что можно синхронно…

Договорить ему не дали: Рамлоу согнуло в сильной, выкручивающей суставы судороге. Стив успел подхватить его под локоть, мимоходом отмечая, что перчатки, разработанные Старком, держат яд, и помог опуститься на пол. Вторая судорога была слабее или просто казалась таковой — но от нее Брок лишь глухо застонал и стал белее полотна. Третья оказалась девятым валом — Рамлоу вырвался из хватки и буквально выгнулся дугой на холодном каменном полу, вздрогнул и замер, тяжело дыша, как касатка на берегу.

— Брок, — осторожно позвал Стив. — Ты живой? Что мне сделать?

— У меня все болит, так бывает только у живых. Сильная штука. Но вроде отпустило. Какую часть себя ты наименее ценишь? Я сегодня открыт к экспериментам, — Рамлоу привел себя в сидячее положение. Он был бледен, бронзовые пятна словно выцвели и стали ближе к общему тону кожи, их границы размылись, сияние погасло совсем, и теперь казалось, что у Брока просто такая пигментация — разводами.

— Предплечье?

— О, я рассчитывал на повторение эксперимента с твоей задницей.

— Ты же говорил, случайность: шел, упал, задел…

— Кэп, я нечестный человек, я на Гидру работал, а ты веришь всему, что я говорю. Давай сюда руку, раз другое жалко.

— Держи, — Стив протянул Рамлоу левую руку, указав, где трогать — ближе к локтю.

Рамлоу прикусил губу, словно сражаясь с чем-то внутри себя, потом мотнул головой, так что отросшие волосы упали на лоб, скрывая глаза, и решительно ухватил за руку, с такой силой сжав пальцы, что Стив с трудом поборол инстинктивное желание стряхнуть с себя опасность.

Ладонь у Рамлоу была горячей и сухой, но не более. Никаких неприятных ощущений Стив не испытал, о чем честно сообщил:

— Сработало.

Брок, словно не веря, рассматривал собственные руки, потом на пару секунд задумался и снова ухватил Стива за предплечье, теперь уже с силой притягивая к себе.

— Кэп, ты помнишь про чистоту экспериментов и площадь соприкасающихся поверхностей. Да?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я проверил тебя всего? — Стив без усилий остановил руки Брока, перехватив за запястья и замер скалой — не сдвинуть. — Я могу увлечься, — честно предупредил он.

— Напугал, — резко выдохнул Рамлоу. — Просто до колик напугал. Я год сидел под землей и думал, как же это страшно, когда тобою может увлечься Капитан Америка. Ведь можно успеть состариться, пока он хоть что-нибудь сделает…

Стиву захотелось как-то прервать этот поток слов. Способов он знал немного. Сейчас на уме и вовсе был только один. И да, проверить, везде ли сработала ампула, — тоже необходимо. Вдруг внутри все как-то иначе. Это же его долг, в конце концов, — сделать Рамлоу менее ядовитым. Во всех смыслах.


	10. Chapter 10

Стив был гением планирования. Ну, все так говорили, не может же столько народа ошибаться? Так что планы на Рамлоу у него были. Обширные. Но, как бы это сказать, не слишком конкретные. Хотелось одновременно и всего. За все то, недополученное, недоступное, что могло случиться еще два месяца назад, но не случилось по причине несовместимой со здоровьем физиологии.

За чертов диван, за еженощный просмотр сериалов, за пиво — за все то, чем они занимались четыре недели, когда хотелось заниматься совсем другим. Таким, контактным, близким и не имеющим отношения ни к пиву, ни к сериалам, разве что диван в схеме можно было оставить, если продержится дольше пяти минут.

Стив по глазам видел — Рамлоу тоже хотелось, но после того, как стало ясно — на суперсолдатской жопе ожоги заживают так же плохо, как на обычной, - все влажные планы перешли в разряд влажных фантазий.

А сейчас — вот оно. Можно хватать. Правда, дивана нет, но в жизни ведь не бывает все сразу, верно? Надо брать, что дают, правда, тут тоже вопросы, кто кому дает, но с ними можно разобраться по ходу. Сюрпризы будут, это точно. Рамлоу и без сюрпризов — это нереально.

И нужно было с чего-то начинать.

Стив начал с малого: удостоверился — губы и язык у Рамлоу однозначно перестали быть токсичными. Ну, агрессивно токсичными точно. Что-то на них такое, видимо, оставалось, от чего голова пошла кругом, а в солнечном сплетении полыхнуло жаром и стекло по бокам точно на поясницу, а потом на благополучно исцелившуюся от первого контакта задницу. Может, стоит уже повторить эксперимент?

— Кэп, погоди, — Брок прошептал это прямо в губы, отчего вторая волна жара, оттолкнувшись от первой, вылилась уже в полноценное возбуждение — все как по учебнику: вторая сигнальная система, малый круг, сосуды, пещеристые тела. Да, особенно они. Чтобы их ощутить, достаточно было прижаться сильнее. Что он и проделал. Странно, что такое простое действие внезапно лишило Брока дара речи: тот поперхнулся заготовленными словами, а Стив — ну он же гений планирования, верно? — этим воспользовался, вновь прижался к теплым, влажным от предыдущего поцелуя, губам.

На ощупь Рамлоу был весь - как горячий шелк. Стив даже пошел на жертвы — оторвался от вкусного рта, чтобы сверить зрительные ощущения с тактильными — светло-бронзовые пятна на коже окончательно расплылись, словно Брок не год сидел в катакомбах, а жил где-то в Греции, потребляя без меры оливковое масло как снаружи, так и… От мыслей о втором способе употребления масла внутри что-то перевернулось окончательно. Он ухватил Брока за плечи и притянул, вжимая в себя и уже не соизмеряя прилагаемые усилия. Тот же теперь тоже модифицированный — значит, потерпит.

Бордово-тревожное освещение больше не казалось тревожным, а напротив, придавало всему вполне определенный оттенок. Мерцающий в нужном ритме. Штаб-квартира красных фонарей.

— Стив, тормозни! — Брок перехватил его за кисти, мешая трогать все это бронзовое великолепие. — Хер знает, не уверен, что оно полностью подконтрольно. Я сейчас сам себя не слишком того… в руках держу.

Стив выдохнул и с терпением, с которым делал записи нотаций для детей младшего школьного возраста, высвободил руки и вернул их туда, куда считал нужным:

— У тебя целиком экранированное здание плюс Капитан Америка. Что может пойти не так?

— Многое. Я, знаешь ли, полон неожиданностей.

— Кто бы сомневался, — Стив был согласен, спор смысла не имел, а значит, можно было продолжать. Что он и сделал.

Первая неожиданность случилась вот прям сразу — Брок оказался значительнее сильнее, чем был раньше — там, в лифте. Легко вывернулся из крепких объятий, ухватил за пояс и одним четким движением сменил сидячее положение на горизонтальное, подложив под себя Стива словно ростовую подушку. И выпрямился, оседлав. Сжал крепкими бедрами, как капканом, откинул упавшую на глаза челку и оскалился.

Пока Стив думал, возражать или нет — ему в компенсацию вернули губы, прибавили бонусом язык и еще руки, которые, огладив грудь, скользнули ниже и занялись пряжкой на ремне и болтами на джинсах. Стальной пол хранилища холодил лопатки, и Стив поежился от сочетания горячего сверху и ледяного со спины. Рамлоу понял, усмехнулся, снова прижался к губам и прошептал:

— Потерпи, я потом исправлю. Согрею. И сзади тоже. Не замерзнешь, точно. Не со мной. Не успеешь. Ты не дергайся только, мало ли что…

— Неожиданности, я помню, — просипел Стив, пытаясь как-то управиться с раскрутившимся маховиком возбуждения. Может, токсичность Рамлоу никуда не исчезла, и если раньше он жег кислотой, то теперь шпарит афродизиаком? Хотя не похоже, вон его самого как ведет — зрачки во всю радужку и дышит хрипло. А если еще раз так, вдоль хребта и с нажимом? Надо же, нравится, все-таки планирование - нужная вещь.

Стив, поощряя, застонал и переместил чужую ладонь туда, где ей было самое место. Рамлоу не возражал — управился с застежками, обхватил, сжал и коротко рыкнул:

— Ты — парень резкий, Кэп. Я словами буду, а то пооткусываем друг другу головы в порыве.

Стив, вспомнив о контроле, разжал руку, которой успел прихватить Рамлоу за ключицу. На бронзовой коже остался отпечаток.

— Правильно, давай вслух. И меня тормози.

Брок вытер пот со лба, размял свежий синяк и предупредил:

— Я сейчас собираюсь тебя… тебе…

Стив не выдержал, иронично приподнял брови и в ожидании формулировки заложил руки за голову:

— Ты уверен, что со словами будет лучше?

— Уверен, — Рамлоу качнулся вперед, лег сверху, прижался, и сразу стало не до смеха. — Собираюсь тебе отсосать, а еще хорошенько тебя вылижу. И хотелось бы, чтобы в процессе ты не оторвал мне голову.

— Она у тебя очень крепко держится, я проверял, — шепнул Стив ему на ухо и в доказательство крепко прикусил за шею.

— В лифте?

— И на седьмом этаже. И кажется, на эстакаде. Сейчас проверим еще раз.

Как с него стянули джинсы - в памяти не отложилось, зато хорошо запомнилось, как Брок медленно скользнул ниже, погладив всем собой и окидывая мутным взглядом, крепко зафиксировал бедра в жесткой хватке, словно Стив собирался куда-то бежать, и мягко выдохнув:

— Лучше закрой глаза, — коснулся горячими губами члена.

Стив успел подумать, что дураков, которые не станут смотреть на это зрелище, можно поискать где угодно, но не тут, и подавился воздухом. Брок взял сразу, глубоко, и плотно сжав губами, насадился еще сильнее. Выждал пару секунд, медленно двинулся назад, почти выпустив член из сладкого горячего плена, обвел языком головку, раз, другой и насадился снова.

— Твою ж мать! — о, вот это точно не для прессы. — Как ты... Еще! Е-е-еще!

Стив и с открытыми глазами, только успевал считать цветные радуги. На третьем десятке он не выдержал, ухватил Брока за волосы, сам толкнулся внутрь и сразу же отпустил, погладил по шее, извиняясь. Дико, безумно хотелось внутрь, как можно глубже. Еще сильнее хотелось перехватить контроль, вздернуть на колени и брать, брать, брать, пока дают. Но на задворках съехавшего от похоти мозга маленький, но здравый внутренний голос тихо твердил, что в первый раз оно как-то не комильфо и давай отложим на потом. А то вдруг перестанут давать?

— Ты охеренно смотришься, — поделился Стив в паузе между ласками. — Рехнуться можно. Я глаза закрывать не буду.

— Охеренно смотрюсь с членом во рту? — хитро прищурившись, уточнил Брок, выпустив предмет разговора из глотки.

— С моим членом во рту, — уточнил Стив. — Против других вариантов я уже возражаю.

Брок усмехнулся, прошептал что-то неразборчивое и вернулся к своему занятию. Опять обвел языком, прихватил зубами, заставив замереть от противоречивых ощущений. Потом взял глубже и сглотнул - уже от одного этого Стив едва не кончил, - и низко, протяжно замычал, посылая по члену глубокую сильную вибрацию. Перед глазами аж почернело от усилий удержаться на краю и не сдать прямо сейчас.

Рамлоу не помогал. Совсем не помогал. Даже, можно сказать, вредил. Токсичность точно осталась при нем. Стив откинулся и, сдаваясь на милость победителя, прикрыл глаза. Наверно зря, потому что ощущения в разы усилились. Горячий язык, горячие губы, горячее, сладко сжимающееся горло. А еще руки, скользящие по бедрам, настойчиво раздвигающие колени, так, чтоб было удобнее. 

Пальцы жестко прошлись по внутренней стороне бедра, ладонь подхватила под колено и отвела ногу в сторону. Потом что-то горячее — да он весь как печка — прижалось к заднице, заскользило бархатным касанием между ягодиц и помассировало вход. И почти одновременно с этим такое же обжигающе-горячее, но мягкое коснулось шеи, груди, сгибов локтей, голеней и под коленями.

Стив замер, выбирая — открывать ему глаза сейчас или еще немножко позаниматься самообманом, представляя, что шесть рук тут не лишние и мерещатся. Или не рук. 

Глаза пришлось открыть. Самообман - не метод для Капитана Америка. Даже в койке.

Перед глазами двигалось, скользило, вилось черными петлями — нежно, неспешно, в ритме все того же сладкого рта, который занимался там, внизу, столь восхитительной, мозговыносящей пыткой.

— Брок, — на пробу позвал Стив.

Вокруг заскользило активнее, отчего по всему телу пошла неконтролируемая дрожь. Черные кольца мягко раздвинулись, расступились, словно морские волны, Рамлоу — спереди он оставался без излишеств - пока что без излишеств - скользнул выше, подтянулся на руках и снова прижался к губам.

— Говорил же, не контролирую, — неубедительно покаялся он в поцелуй.

— Я вроде не возражаю. Но хотелось бы ясности — что, как, откуда и в каком… порядке, — выдавил из себя Стив, отвлекаясь после каждого слова, потому что если основная часть Рамлоу предавалась самобичеванию у него на груди, часть дополнительная даром времени не теряла: двигалась по телу ласкающими тяжелыми петлями, словно гигантский питон — разминая, раздвигая и, кажется, немного проникая. Пока самую малость, но уж больно настойчиво.

— Я в тебя, — выдохнув, сообщил Брок и поднял голову. Теперь он был так близко, что получилось разглядеть глаза — радужка из карей превратилась в золотую, словно там тек расплавленный металл, а зрачки потеряли круглую форму и стали более четкими, квадратными. Из глаз Рамлоу на Стива внимательно, доброжелательно и даже в какой-то мере похотливо, смотрел некто. Некто был Броком Рамлоу лишь отчасти, процентов на сорок, остальные проценты вились вокруг в ожидании. — Я в тебя, пока не станет совсем хорошо. Мне, тебе. По очереди, одновременно. Как угодно, но хорошо.

— Ты горячий, — поделился Стив, приподнимая голову, чтобы толстая, гладкая плеть могла улечься под шеей вместо подушки. — И на ощупь как шелк. Дай потрогать.

— Бери, — усмехнулся Брок, снова спустился вниз и уже оттуда добавил. — А еще у меня три сердца.

— Член, я надеюсь, один? — на автомате пробормотал Стив, отслеживая одно из толстых щупалец. Оно вилось петлями, двойными, тройными, охватывая его предплечье и так незаметно истончаясь, что Стиву никак не удавалось найти его окончание. Он вообще пока не разобрался, откуда оно все взялось. Окончание у щупальца нашлось и повело себя как весь хозяин — нагло: скользнуло по груди, обвилось тонким кончиком вокруг соска, заставив охнуть, сжало мертвой хваткой и сладко запульсировало.

— Это закрытая информация. У тебя пока что нет допуска. Но скоро ты его получишь.

Стив, получив официальное благословение, времени терять не собирался и хотел трогать дальше, старательно не отвлекаясь на вернувшийся на его член горячий рот, который, обласкав ствол по всей длине, опустился еще ниже, легкой лаской прошелся по яйцам, жадно всосал сначала одно, потом второе, проследил кончиком языка шов и крепко прикусил за ягодицу, заставив Стива застонать и выгнуться от неожиданности. Воспользовавшись моментом, к нему под зад проскользнули сразу несколько горячих плетей, обвивая бедра и приподнимая их. Раскрывая для влажного рта и абсолютно бескомплексного языка.

Кажется, Стив заорал. Его, как и было обещано, вылизывали тщательно, не халтуря и с удовольствием. Во всяком случае, когда Брок выстанывал что-то на супер-низких частотах, запустив язык так глубоко в задницу, как это только возможно, Стиву казалось, что он сдохнет именно сейчас. Или через секунду или через две, но наверняка.

Горячие плети двигались, скользили, доводя до полной невменяемости. Пульсировали в такт глубоким и сильным толчкам языка, который абсолютно бесстыдно раскрывал, растягивал и заласкивал задницу Стива. Надо сказать, что с «национальным достоянием», по меткому выражению Тони, экс-лейтенант обращался крайне умело.

Не вытерпев, Стив ухватил за одну из плетей и с силой потянул наверх:

— Брок!

Рамлоу, губы которого потеряли всякое очертание, а взгляд трезвость и ясность, возник из окружающего кипения щупалец и с долгим низким мычанием уткнулся куда-то в шею.

— Сей-час, погоди, не торопи. Слишком хорошо, голова кругом. Хочу, чтоб и тебе было хорошо, но путаюсь. Знаешь, когда целый год можешь трогать только себя — немного теряешь квалификацию.

— Мне, — начал Стив - и замолчал, почувствовав, как нечто не столь тонкое, как окончание пойманного щупальца, но и не столь внушительное, как член, осторожно погладило его там внизу. Сладко запульсировало и осторожно толкнулось вперед, раздвигая крепко сжатые стенки входа. — Твою ж! С квалификацией у тебя полный порядок, я как раз хотел сообщить что ты… Ох, черт… заново прошел все тесты и готов…

— Тшш, Стив, заткнись. И пусти меня. Расслабься, дай растянуть. Сейчас планку снесет, так тебя хочу. До воя. Месяц смотрел, слюной капал. Ядовитой. Сначала растянуть… Да, ими, не дергайся. Они мягкие и могут становиться очень-очень скользкими. Чувствуешь? Да, уже внутри, сейчас еще глубже. Какой ты узкий, я как представлю… Бля, — Рамлоу гнал шепот ему в шею, как волну. Волна добавляла жара, растекаясь по щекам постыдным румянцем. Смущала, заводила, вытаскивала из подсознанки наружу скрытое. — А теперь они станут чуть толще, совсем немного. Расслабься. Да, уже два. Очень хочу. Тебя всего - своим всем. Взять. Себе.

— Если твое все не поторопится, то ему придется дрочить, — пригрозил Стив, притягивая Брока к себе и целуя. — У меня терпение закончилось еще десять минут назад, и уже на исходе НЗ.

— Скоро, не торопи. Да чтоб тебя! Как же голову кружит. Узко, тесно...

Стива тоже кружило. И окружало. От сочетания ощущений хотелось дышать мелко и через раз, но получалось шумно и часто.

Стив ощутил, как ему под спину рванулись новые горячие плети, легли ребристым плотным матрасом. И сразу же щупальца, так осторожно разминавшие задницу, внезапно стали больше и толще, сильно толкнулись туда, где было слаще всего, раз, другой, третий, почти выбив из Стива стон, а потом выскользнули наружу. Стив уже хотел возмутиться, но тут к его заднице прижалось нечто более твердое и крупное, на ухо выдохнули:

— Да… — и одним сильным движением заполнили до конца. Стив рванулся, уходя от проникновения — слишком мощного, слишком горячего, но его удержали за плечи сильные руки и петли тентаклей. — Тшш. Говорил же, не торопи. Бля. Ох, как там внутри круто. Сейчас все будет, — Рамлоу жался к его шее, жаркий и абсолютно одуревший. Мычал низко, просяще, и от этих звуков внутри разгорался костер из похоти, который быстро сожрал и боль, и дискомфорт, и последние мозги.

— Брок, давай. Хочу. Можно.

Брок еще раз кутенком ткнулся в шею, потом застонал низко, передав почти раздирающую нутро вибрацию. Выгнулся, опираясь на руки, запульсировал там, внутри, глубоко, и начал двигаться.

— Трогать могу. Брать могу. Могу, — каждое слово Рамлоу подтверждал глубоким сильным толчком, а его щупальца, казалось, нагрелись еще больше и теперь сплетались вокруг Стива в огромный черный кокон, укрывая его от красного мигающего света, холодного пола, посторонних глаз, целого мира. — Все могу.

Ритм нарастал. Каждый толчок члена приходился точно по простате, Брок толкался глубоко, ровно и теперь уже молча, только вибрируя все ниже на каждом движении. Стив потянулся к собственному члену, но руку перехватили на полдороге — для разнообразия тоже рукой. Прижали пальцы к небритой щеке, обласкали губами, а потом поочередно втянули в рот и облизали.

Зато внизу хозяйничали точно не руки — одна из тонких плетей обхватила член и витками обняла его, точно оплетка. Скользнула вниз, вверх, замерла и потом начала двигаться в том же ритме, что и член в заднице у Стива.

Долго выдержать не получилось — слишком уж хороша была прелюдия, слишком много всего было. Стив понял, что в этот раз остановиться не сумеет. Уши заложило от грохота крови и стука собственного и чужого сердца. Сердец. Он выгнулся, пытаясь предупредить Брока, но тот рыкнул совсем уж на низких частотах и начал вбиваться так мелко и часто, что Стива спихнуло прямо в наслаждение, поволокло, закрутило и выжало.

Кончать, так долго сжимаясь на чем-то пульсирующем тебе в такт, было круто. Он двумя резкими движениями бедер добрал себе удовольствия и наконец замер. В голове аж звенело. Брок судорожно дышал ему в ухо, навалившись сверху полным весом без стеснения — похоже, Стив, кончая, утянул его с собой. Гармония.

Вокруг было темно и тесно от оплетающих его щупалец. И жарко.

— Будем считать, что эксперимент удался. Ты больше не токсичен. Ну, летально нетоксичен. Для меня. В остальном - я не уверен. Меня никогда в жизни так не крыло, так что голосую за остаточную химию.

— Стив, ты страшный человек. Ты только что кончил - я свидетель. И при этом говоришь сложными предложениями. Кто из нас монстр?

— Ты, конечно. Ты же меня совратил.

— Еще скажи, что тебе не понравилось.

— Я не о результатах совращения, а о самом факте, — Стив осторожно погладил Брока по загривку. Странно, стонать на его члене было не так сложно, как говорить сейчас, когда секс уже закончился, а отношения еще не начались. — Но повторить не откажусь. И не один раз.

Брок хмыкнул и прихватил зубами за сосок, послав по телу волну остаточного кайфа. Потом облизал и со вздохом отстранился.

— Я сплю на ходу, а мне еще спускаться, — пожаловался он.

— Совсем спишь? Оставайся в штаб-квартире, я отдам тебе диван.

— Решил вернуть все долги разом? Нет уж, диван будешь должен. После первой инъекции я отсыпался четыре дня. Правда, сразу после укола мне не пришлось так разнообразно... отдыхать. Не думаю, что ты придумаешь достойную отмазку для Старка или Бартона, по какой причине экс-агент Гидры медузой спит на твоем диване уже неделю.

— Я директор. Я могу поставить всех перед фактом.

— Не говори таким голосом. У меня от него встает, уходить будет неудобно. Сейчас отпущу, — Рамлоу пошевелился, навалился еще сильнее, полностью расслабляясь. 

Стив почувствовал как из-под него исчезает плотная подушка из щупалец, как редеет и истончается опутывающий их кокон. Как бьет в глаза неяркий, но непривычный после потемок свет уличных фонарей вместо мигающего аварийного освещения, в нос бьет запах пыли, а свежий весенний ветер мгновенно высушивает пот и пускает по спине стадо мурашек.

— Какого? — Стив, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги и огляделся. 

Ну да - ветер, фонари, глубокий котлован на месте штаб-квартиры ЩИТа. Аккуратный такой, словно изнутри взорвали бомбу направленного действия. Или открыли портал в иные миры, затягивающий в себя пространство. Или трахнулись два результата очень опасных экспериментов.

Пиздец. Словарь Капитана Америка пополнился еще одним емким словом.

Рамлоу, на котором не осталось ни следа каких-то инородных наростов, мягко потянулся, оглядываясь по сторонам, вынул откуда-то из-под себя штаны Стива и всунул тому в руки.

— Мда, чтобы найти мою форму, бульдозер нужен. Пойду так. И Кэп, — Брок пристально посмотрел в глаза и прикусил губу. — Спасибо. Знаю, что квиты, но спасибо, — он еще раз потянулся, растер с силой щеки, прогоняя сонливость и осторожно обходя развороченное Хранилище, двинулся к темному провалу подземного хода.

— Брок! — окликнул Стив и замешкался, не зная что сам хотел спросить. — Я…

— Знаю. Про штаны не забудь, — отмахнулся Рамлоу, и нырнул в темноту.

Стив остался стоять на руинах. От делового квартала уже раздавались истерические визги приближающихся сирен.

— Ты заходи, если что! — донеслось из темноты уж совсем глухо.

А через три секунды сверкнула первая фотовспышка. Вертолет прессы кружился стервятником, нарезая круги и постепенно снижаясь. Прожектор поочередно выхватывал из темноты бетонные обломки, фонтан воды из поврежденного водопровода, скрученную винтом арматуру и Капитана Америка во всем его естественном великолепии.

До обычного нью-йоркского утра было еще далеко.

FIN


End file.
